The Unknown Apprentice
by kyjori
Summary: When walking into The Leaky Cauldron with Hagrid, Harry shakes Professor Quirrell's hand. However, he was already possessed by Voldemort, and is instantly attacked. Blasted into a new universe with no knowledge of magic, how will Harry manage?
1. Prologue

I don't own star wars or Harry Potter. These are the property of Lucas and Rowling, and whatever I write is not for profit. Blah blah blah, copyright this, whatever. Moving on…

Summary: Hagrid has just introduced the idea of Harry being a wizard and strolling into the Leaky Cauldron. This is a possible scenario where Harry decided to shake Professor Quirrell's hand and Voldemort was already possessing Quirrell.

Author's note: The one thing I don't like about HP/SW crossover is the fact that Harry brings his wizarding knowledge with him into the alternate universe. I don't see how magic would work the same and have decided to drop him in at the most opportune time: after he meets Hagrid. He doesn't know anything besides he is a wizard, and his parent's were murdered by some dark wizard.

The Unknown Apprentice

Prologue:

"This is it," said Hagrid, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub that Harry would never have identified nor placed it to be the entrance to the spectacular wizarding world that Hagrid talked so much about. While Harry was pondering on how this unassuming place was so special, Hagrid had steered him inside.

For a famous place, it was quite dark and shabby. The architecture was quite old-fashioned; the stonework reminded Harry of medieval construction. Even the upholstery was archaic, long wooden benches that spanned the room sort of like the halls of old castles that he had seen in his textbook for history. His thoughts were interrupted by apparent owner of the grungy establishment.

"The usual, Hagrid?" Tom called out.

"Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwartts business," said Hagrid, clapping his enormous hands on Harry's shoulder and making his knees buckle.

"Good Lord," replied the bartender, peering at Harry, "is this – can it be -?"

All of a sudden the whole tavern had gotten up and an eerie silence was set upon the place.

"Bless my soul," whispered Tom, "Harry Potter… what an honor."

Instantly on guard for the unusual, Harry was rushed by the patrons and Tom himself as the masses insisted on shaking his hands, thanking him, and bowing to him for something he didn't even remember. Harry scanned the masses around him and was eventually drawn on someone wearing a turban. _How odd, I thought only Arabic people wore those_.

"Professor Quirrell," Hagrid voice boomed over the crowd, "would you like to meet young Harry?" Hagrid turns to Harry and gives him a wide smile, "He will be your teacher for Defense Ggainst the Dark Arts at Hogwarts Harry."

Harry automatically sticks out his hand in a polite gesture. "Nice to meet you sir," but when their skin contacted as two hands met, at once, there was a knifelike pain that was spreading across all contact points between the two of them. The burning pain sensation was nothing like he had ever experienced before. It felt like scalding oil was dropped all over his palm and his forehead felt like it was being stuck inside a raging woodstove.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME POTTER" Quirrell exclaims, but it wasn't his voice. It was much raspier and seemed to cause panic in the tavern. This was totally different than the trembling tones that Quirrell spoke with earlier, but one filled with rage and a harshness that would only belong to something from the underworld. Harry finally lets go but the damage is already done. He notices massive blisters on his hand, but Quirrell's hand resembled dried limestone that was beginning to crumble.

Hagrid was just standing their dumbfounded, having no idea what was going on. Harry could do nothing as Quirrell used his remaining good hand to quickly draw his wand. With an elegant stabbing motion with the wand , Harry was introduced to a green beam of light heading straight for him. It lit up the whole environment with a green hue that was like the aurora lights. Harry vaguely recalled the words leaving Quirrell's mouth were like the dreams that haunted him in the past… _Avada Kedavra…_


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own star wars or Harry Potter. These are the property of Lucas and Rowling, and whatever I write is not for profit. Blah blah blah, copyright this, whatever. Moving on…

Summary: Hagrid has just introduced the idea of Harry being a wizard and strolling into the Leaky Cauldron. This is a possible scenario where Harry decided to shake Professor Quirrell's hand and Voldemort was already possessing Quirrell.

Author's note: First off, I want to apologize. I do not have a beta and was never the strongest writer, so there will be grammar issues throughout all my chapters. I know this story is kind of cliché with the route I am going with this story. I don't think I could do justice to Harry being trained by the Jedi with my writing abilities, so I took this path for the story. I also wanted to set up a basis for future events for Harry in TPM. It's been done, but I can't help myself, forgive me for the unoriginality of this story but I am practicing writing for the future.

The Unknown Apprentice

Chapter 1:

Jolting upright and feeling a massive amount of pain in his head, Harry attempted to get a grasp of his surroundings. _Where am I? _All Harry could see is old temple structures of some kind. _Sort of like an abandoned castle, _Harry snorts. Then out of the nothingness, a pale, ethereal apparition appears before him.

Harry yelps and jumps to his feet throwing his hands out in front of him in a futile hope for protection of some sort or another. He slowly edges backwards until he hits a wall, and with the shade approaching steadily, Harry slides down the wall to land on his butt. Encapsulated in fear, Harry closes his eyes willing the being to disappear, but to no avail. The pale blue apparition begins to address him. "Harry, I am not trying to hurt you. I am just a spirit of a being that has passed on ages ago." Harry looks up with up disbelief etched across his face. _A ghost, yeah right_ is the first thought that crosses his mind. The spirit continues to wait on Harry, waiting on him to respond before moving along this experience that is probably the oddest thing he has encountered in the young boy's life. Still skeptical, Harry proceeds to stick his hand out, waving it through the ghost. _Odd, it feels slightly cold but it definitely isn't solid_.

"What do you want from me, sir? The last thing I remember is a green light that a professor sent at me."

"The Force has shown me what has happened to you. You fell to the same killing force that your parents did before you. However, rather than falling into oblivion and death, the Force has moved you to this world," and the ghost waves his one hand around as if presenting the dreary castle like a majestic hall, "our world, and has given you a second chance to live."

Harry just stares flabbergasted. He quickly pinches himself on the arm, determined to wake up from this odd dream. _Oh no, I'm not waking up. _Shaking his head, _this can't possibly be real_ Harry repeats to himself. But upon further reflection, he was just introduced to magic not to long ago. He never believed that was real either. Although Harry still held doubts about the situation, he decides to oblige for the mean time. "What is the Force sir?"

"The Force is what gives beings that can interact with it their power. You have experienced it when moving things telekinetically, or when you vanished and appeared on top of your school roof. It is an energy field created by all living things that surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. You can think of it as the fabric of the universe. I will teach you to interact and control the force if you allow me. I can give you an inkling of what it involves if you allow me" The ghost proceeds to raise a hand to Harry's temple, but stops a few inches short of actual contact. He stares into his eyes waiting to be given permission. Harry ponders for a second, tilting his head as if in deep concentration. _What can it hurt?_ As the apparition makes contact, a chilling vibe runs through Harry as his mind is plunged into a vision. He witnesses scenes in a Jedi temple of young kids floating around rocks and pebbles, practicing with a weird sword made up of light, and countless other acrobatic moves that seem to be impossible for normal humans. There are scenes of battles where colored blasts from guns he doesn't recognize be reflected by the sword, and these odd commanders leading men into battle against men who wear a weird metal armor. Harry gasps as all the visions come to an end.

"Know this young Harry, you are surely in a different world than what you once knew. Do not worry or fear, for I am here to guide you. You may call me Master Revan. First though, we must get you off this desolate world. Do you see those cubes like shaped boxes over on the table to your far left along with the metal cylinder? The boxes are called holocrons and the other being a lightsaber. I want you to grab those and follow me out."

Harry can only nod and try to absorb everything. _If magic can be real, why can't this? This isn't the first time I am plunged into a new world. _Harry contemplates the situation, and realizes he still hasn't woken up._ I really must be stuck here now…_ Finally coming to an acceptance, he paces over to the table and grabs all the objects and moves to follow this master Revan out. Slightly confused, but ready to embrace this new reality that has been thrust upon him, he continues to walk out of the temple with a single thought on his mind: _At least I don't have to go back to the Dursleys…_

Harry's jaw dropped as he came upon a large spaceship sat serenely against the forested backdrop. _Wow,_ he releases a breathless sigh. _That thing must be a 100 feet long! I really am in a new world._

Revan begins to declare in a fond voice, "This is the Ebon Hawk. It was the ship I used to get around when I was alive. It used to be the fastest thing in the galaxy," he states with pride. It was dirty with some vegetation growing off the sides. The semicircular rear with two engines jutting out was clearly visible. Harry can't make heads or tails of how to get in but Revan quickly points out what to do and leads Harry into the main cockpit. It was surprising that it was still operational after 4000 years, but it wasn't Revan's personal ship for nothing. Revan began his tutelage of Harry in technology, space travel, and basic maintenance, but also informed him along the flight; Harry would be mentored in topics such as the technology that existed during his time, brief explanations of the worlds that spanned the galaxy, and the existence of the Republic. Although the ship wasn't as good as it was back a few millennia ago, it still had enough life left in it to leave the planet. Revan helped Harry begin to bring the spaceship back to life, and soon had input the coordinates for the nearest planet that the ship's system could scan: Naboo.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own star wars or Harry Potter. These are the property of Lucas and Rowling, and whatever I write is not for profit. Blah blah blah, copyright this, whatever. Moving on…

Summary: Hagrid has just introduced the idea of Harry being a wizard and strolling into the Leaky Cauldron. This is a possible scenario where Harry decided to shake Professor Quirrell's hand and Voldemort was already possessing Quirrell.

Author's note: Like I've said before, this story is unbeta'ed. I am a science major, not a writing one, but am practicing just for my own amusement. I can't do a story justice unlike some other amazing authors out there on this website. Please don't be overly harsh on grammar and run-on sentences; it is inevitable they will appear throughout these stories.  
>On another topic, Padmé and Harry will be the same age: 12 by the end of this chapter.<p>

The Unknown Apprentice

Chapter 2:

In the plush forests of the lake country on the outskirts of Varykino, Harry landed the Ebon Hawk. From the sky the only thing that he could think of was how beautiful the planet seemed. It reminded him so much of the globe that he played with in his classes from back on earth; a planet covered mostly by water with vast amounts of vegetation. A few miles away from the lake, Harry proceeds to set up his campsite. The Ebon Hawk was serving as his shelter and with the help of Revan, begins to foraging the forest for supplies. He had all the supplies to survive: unlimited freshwater supply, edible vegetation from the land, and even small game animals and fish around and in the lake. With the beginnings of a home being settled out for Harry, he began his journey with Revan in becoming a Jedi.

Revan taught him his history; his life story. Completely honest regarding his fall to darkness, he held nothing back when explaining all the aspects of being a Jedi. Tenants such as the lure of the darkness being powerful, the will of the force, and countless other lessons were provided. One of his favorite lessons was meditation…

-Flashback-

"Harry, I will teach you meditation. It is integral in learning how because it will help you realize the force. Now sit down, clear your mind and try to reach a relaxed state. You will learn to let go and become aware of the force around you."

"Yes master." Harry proceeds to close his eyes in a sitting position. He tries to do forget about everything, like the times he did when he was alone in his cupboard; letting go and having the time pass by is something he excelled in after countless hours spent in his cupboard alone. He manages to let go and just experience the moment and with a rush, a calming force enters through Harry. _Wow, that is nice. It is all tingly and light feeling. I can see why Master Revan keeps telling me this is one of the most important parts I need to learn_. He continues to experience the force circulating through him and learns to give up his fears, his worries, doubts and countless other emotions into the force. A serenity that Harry has never experienced before finally embraces him. The calming serenity he was experiencing was helping him get over the insecurities that built up living with his relatives of the past. He was here now, away from it all, and experiencing something amazing that he has never felt before.

-End flashback—

Harry continued to train with Revan. He learned the katas from Revan by imitating him. Lightsaber combat was something he reveled in, because sword fighting reminded him of being a knight from King Arthur's time. He works on basic training of his body, and with the increased nutrition he is consuming combined with his steady training regime; Harry quickly begins to fill out. He grows a few inches catching up with what one would expect of an 11 year old boy, but humorously, his hair never changed. This was like before with his Aunt Petunia giving him a haircut, it always returned to the same messy jet black hair. He no longer looks like a bag of bones, but evidence of muscle tones begins to show up. His daily routine of running, eating, working his way through lightsaber forms, practicing the uses of the Force, and learning the Jedi histories from Revan consume his life. The holocrons were very helpful in learning advanced techniques either with the Force of lightsaber, and he was quickly becoming more adept with many aspects of being a Jedi.

His telekinetic powers with the Force came naturally to him. He was able to lift things, small and large, and any multiple numbers of these assorted items at the same time. Bending the force to his will was second nature to him. Revan had him practice particularly hard when it came to combining his force powers with light saber combat, forcing him to integrate the two separate studies until it became second nature to use each simultaneously. Other techniques such as force wave brought on a particularly amusing memory for Harry.

-Flashback—

"Harry, I want you to draw as much of the Force you can inside of you, but just on the surface. You must be ready to unleash it at your command." Revan watches astutely as Harry begins to draw in the Force. _What an incredible amount of control he possesses. And the sheer AMOUNT of the force being drawn in… his raw potential is greater than even mine when I was a young padawan_, Revan reflects upon his student with a hint of pride.

"What do I do next master?"

"Visualize the force creating a circular band around you. I want you to unleash it all at once in an attempt to push everything out of your way. This is called a force wave, and I believe you saw a Holocron example of this."

Harry simply concentrated and in an instant, all the trees around him in 100 meters were knocked down. _Bloody hell I am tired. That took way too much out of me. _He looks around him and sees the aftereffects completely astounded. _I can't believe I did all that._

Revan mused to himself _He doesn't have the control, but damn does he ever have the raw power!_ "Harry, that was a good first attempt, but I think we will have to work on your control a little bit. We can't keep knocking down whole sections of the forest can we?" Harry could only give a blush and apologetic smile in response.

-End flashback-

Pretty soon the summer came around again. He figured the weather here on Naboo was similar to England. The fall, winter, and spring months were quite rainy. However, the temperature was moderate and he was easily able to cope within the Ebon Hawk. Harry enjoyed the rain; many times he would choose to run in it and immerse himself with the water. He loved the feel of the warm water during the spring raining down upon him, sort of cleaning his spirit, and simply enjoyed the aspect of living freely. Even though he was isolated from people for the most part, it was better than the company he held before.

Revan taught him with a heavy course load, and it took up almost every hour of his waking days. Unlike other traditional Jedi from the temple, he had no missions to go on or other distractions and he was solely focused on learning the ways of the force. He was a better force user than with a lightsaber, but that could also be accounted for the fact that he had no one to spar with. It didn't stop him from learning all the forms of the lightsaber. His particular favorite form was Niman, which incorporated everything into a balanced fighting style, but his movements were more fluid when practicing Makashi and Soresu forms. He specifically hated Ataru due to the sheer acrobatics demanded by it. He believed in being efficient as possible along with fluid grace and speed when using the lightsaber. His force abilities came naturally to him, and Revan was able to instruct him how to manipulate it to his advantage in multiple ways. Harry was able to apply the force to his movements to speed up and increase power wherever it was needed. The force moved through him like a mercurial pool, and helped him in all his actions. His precognition was quite useful in getting out of pickles he found himself in, and basic abilities such as telekinesis all came naturally to him. Revan finally was able to get him to control his force waver powers, and this was his most powerful force ability by far. Even though Harry continues to learn as a diligent student, the astounding rate he was picking up the material even astounded Revan. He was reaching the end of what a force ghost could teach him and only experience could hone Harry's abilities.

Meanwhile on a different part of Naboo, Padmé Amidala was getting ready to go on her summer vacation. Usually in the summer, she spent a good deal of time with her family in the lake house in Varykino of the Lake Country. She was ecstatic since her time as an Apprentice Legislator kept her away from her family, but on this trip, she would be able to spend it away from the public. Her mother Jobal, father Ruwee, and sister Sola were accompanying her on this family vacation.

Their family was entering the transport to move them to the location. As they were flying overhead, Padmé noticed a weird circle that was devoid of trees amidst the dense forest not too far away from their family vacation home. _Odd, I don't remember that last summer. I'll have to go visit it once I have the chance. I wonder what could have caused that…_

"Padmé, we are here. Let's get our baggage out." Jobal calls out to her daughter. Padmé is broken out of her thoughts, but ensures that she keeps a note of her observations for later. She quickly proceeds to help out her family in getting their living accommodations ready while her mother gets a huge dinner ready. Jobal can't help herself when it comes to cooking extraordinary large amounts of food for her family. She cooks enough for a minor feast, and almost forces every member of her family to eat till they explode. It was quite endearing to them all, and they had jokes about how nobody left their home hungry when visiting. _It feels great to be home again…_

The next day, Padmé quickly gets ready for a hike. Dressed in a white summer dress, her hair tied back in a ponytail, and flat shoes, she collects her hiking supplies such as water, food, and a communicator just in case she gets lost. She leaves a note for her parents and quickly treks out in the direction of the leveled part of the forest. She knows it wasn't far from the coast so she proceeded to walk along the coast line until she got to the general area. She was walking up a hill to get to the assumed area when she noticed a boy sitting cross legged. _I wonder what he is doing. He is just sitting there doing nothing. Hmm…. Is he meditating? _Being cautious, she decides to watch him a few moments. He looks to be around her age with messy dark brown hair. It doesn't seem to bother her too much, because it seemed sort of tamed to some degree, and it seemed to match him. He seemed to be in good shape, but him baggy pants and a shirt, she could only see his forearms. Padmé didn't even notice as she slowly began walking towards him, drawn like a moth to a bright light. All of a sudden, the boy in front of her opens his eye. _Oh my…_ the sight leaves Padmé breathless. _His eyes are green as the grass and trees of Naboo…. They sure are pretty…_ She comments to herself while standing helplessly, staring into this unknown boys' eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own star wars or Harry Potter. These are the property of Lucas and Rowling, and whatever I write is not for profit. Blah blah blah, copyright this, whatever. Moving on…

Summary: Hagrid has just introduced the idea of Harry being a wizard and strolling into the Leaky Cauldron. This is a possible scenario where Harry decided to shake Professor Quirrell's hand and Voldemort was already possessing Quirrell.

Author's note:  
>First off I would like to thank Naginator for pointing out an error. I forgot Harry's hair color was jet black according to the novels. I fixed it in chapter 2. Thanks for the constructive feedback.<br>Like I've said before, this story is unbeta'ed. I am a science major, not a writing one. I am practicing just for my own amusement. I can't do a story justice unlike some other amazing authors out there on this website. Please don't be overly harsh on grammar and run-on sentences; it is inevitable they will appear throughout these stories.  
>Also, I had Harry enter the SW universe at age 11 for a reason. Most of the crossover pieces I have read had Harry and Padmé meeting and somehow falling in love right away. I don't believe in such strong feelings at first sight, especially not at the age Padmé is at (14 during TPM). I wanted to build some sort of foundation of friendship before diving off into the romantic side of things in the future.<br>I want Harry to be powerful, but he won't be Godlike just yet. I mean, there is only so much a holocron, practice droids, and a force ghost can teach you right?

Please leave constructive criticism and feedback for content. Some of the reviews I have seen have been quite insightful. If you have any ideas what force powers he should have (I have been debating for the longest time with myself to give him lightning or not), please let me know.

The Unknown Apprentice

Chapter 3:

_What the..._ _who is she._ Harry lets out a startled gasp and jumps back a foot after staring for a moment at her. He had been here with Revan for over a year without human contact, and suddenly this girl pops out of out the woodwork. He starts looking around him to make sure there is nobody else, paranoia encroaching upon his mind. He did NOT want his new home to be found by someone. There was still the fear that people could make him do something he didn't want. He had enjoyed his freedom from the Dursleys, and he was damned if anyone ever put him in that situation again.

"Sorry," the girl calls out, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Harry looks her over cautiously, searching for any signs of danger. He notices that she is about his height, just a tad over 5 feet, with a slender build. Her hair seems to have lustrous qualities in the sunlight, and the deep brown worked quite well. The most noticing feature was her chocolate brown eyes, and if he wasn't so cautious at the moment for imminent threats, he knew he could get lost in her penetrating gaze. Harry shakes his head and releases his emotions into the force, quickly calming himself, and in an attempt to gain a firm handle on the situation; he talks to a real person for the first time in a long while. "Who are you, where did you come from, and how did you find me?" Harry queries the girl who was fidgeting under his gaze.

Padmé nervously plays with the hem of her dress, but all the training she received as a youth legislator starts to kick in. With a false confidence, she looks him straight in the eye and proceeds to address his questions. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Padmé, and my family and I are vacationing for the summer. We live down that way," she points off to the direction she came from, "and I was just exploring. It's sort of an accident I found you. Could you tell me your name? I would like to know what to call you," Padmé nervously asks while her fingers begin to twine together.

"I'm Harry. Sorry, it's just I have never met anyone here before."

Padmé proceeds to stick her hand out to shake his hand, but Harry quickly proceeds back. _I wonder why he is so skittish, _she ponders. "Oh I just meant to shake your hand Harry."

Harry gives her a shy grin. He was quite abashed by his actions; he slowly walks up to Padmé and shakes her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I was just meditating when you snuck up on me." His stomach grumbles loudly mid speech while his face turns a fluorescent red in embarrassment.

Padmé could only chuckle at their situation. She quickly darts her hand inside her pack and brings out some fruit and crackers. "Would you like to eat lunch with me? Hiking here takes a bit of energy; I am starving also." She gives Harry a timid smile, hoping he won't turn her down. To her delight, Harry nods back in response and quickly plops himself down right where he is sitting, gesturing over to her to join him. The two of them happily conversed about how beautiful Naboo is, what her family was like, and how long he has been in the Lake Country. She notices that he avoids mentions of his family, but just makes a mental note to find out more later. They share silly jokes and enjoy each other company immensely. The odd thing was how comfortable the two are with each other after their awkward introductions. Harry never made friends before this point, but now without the influence of his cousin, he is realizing how pleasant company of someone else could be.

A chirping from Padmé communicator interrupted them. She quickly excuses herself and after a brief conversation, she comes back to Harry with a sad look. "I have to go home for Dinner Harry. But could I come out and meet you tomorrow?"

"Of course Padmé. It was really fun talking with you. The food was really good too! I'll see you tomorrow." Giving her a wide grin, she quickly responds with a hug. This startles Harry for a few moments, but eventually just gives in to the sensation. _She isn't going to hurt me._

The two of them began to meet on an almost daily basis, spending quite a few lunches and afternoons together throughout the summer. The two of them got to know each other quite well and their personalities seems to mesh well. She was the outspoken one and he was a little timid, but their opposite personas worked. They share almost everything about each other, except his previous home life. As their friendship begins to grow, the evidence is clearly present on their faces. Their faces have taken upon a certain glow that reflects their contentment.

The daily ritual of Padmé disappearing or the cheeriness she exudes was not lost on her parents. Of course, it was her nosy sister Sola who would point things out first…

"What has got you smiling so much lately sister? Your mouth has had that smile framed to you for the past couple of weeks. What's up?" Sola asked pointedly.

"Oh it's nothing," Padmé responds, but she couldn't hide the rosy red blush sneaking up on her. She decides to completely stonewall her sister and responds, "I've just been enjoying the weather and being free from my responsibilities."

Sola adopted a knowing smirk on her face. She always knew when her sister was telling a lie. "That's a boldface lie Padmé. You can lie to the people in your legislator, but you can't with me. Now spill, that's an order princess!"

"Well… you know…" Padmé couldn't help but fidget under the steady gaze of her sister but continues on, "I was hiking and I sort of met this boy along the lake…" Padmé trails off.

This instantly brought forth the attention of Sola. Even her mother's ears were perked up who was listening from the background.

"Well, go on!" Sola demands while her hands gesture in a waving motion for her to continue on.

"His name is Harry, and is the same age as me. He has jet black hair that is just a tad messy, but his eyes... they are so green and shine like emeralds when he laughs…" Padmé continues to gush on while Sola squeals at the information she is taking in. Her mother on the other hand raises an eyebrow in confusion. _There isn't a home for miles nearby us. I wonder where he came from. _

"Padmé dear, where is he from? I don't think there is a settlement or home anywhere close to us…" Jobal voice drifts off.

"He says he lives alone in the forests. I haven't seen his home yet, but I know he lives alone." Her previous smile started to transform into a sad frown. "His parents died a long time ago in some accident. He won't talk too much about it, but he said he has been living on Naboo for a year now." Padmé clasped her hands together like in prayer and proceeded to plead to her mother, "Mom, could we please invite him over? He is so nice and polite. You would love him!"

"That is fine dear. You may invite him over for dinner tomorrow. I'm sure we are all excited to meet him."

Padmé squealed and ran out to meet him. Her mom shrieked out after her that she hasn't even had breakfast yet, but the remark was lost on her. She was running out to where she always met Harry at top speed, and nothing in her path would hinder her. Upon reaching the beach site, she was treated to something that she hadn't encountered before: Harry practicing his katas with a lightsaber. Padmé was bowled over. _Since when does he have a lightsaber? I thought only the Jedi use those. Is he…_ her mind trailed off as she quickly yelled out, "HARRY!"

He winced at the voice; instantly jumped and turned the weapon off. He faced sheepishly towards Padmé. The time he has spent with her, he knew a stern lecture was heading his way. She was mighty curious about anything about him, and he knew this omission would become a topic of contention right away. He decided to give her a shy smile and hoped for the best. "Hi Padmé, I didn't expect to see you so early in the morning. What's up?"

"What's up? Is that all you can say? Since when have you had a lightsaber? Why do you have one? I thought only Jedi had those. Explain, now." She demanded as she pointed a finger at a spot for him to sit down.

Revan knew Harry couldn't keep his training to becoming a Jedi a secret forever from this new friend of his. He was glad his new student was socializing with someone at last, and this consequence was inevitable. He whispers to Harry, "You may tell her about your training, but just keep me being your mentor out of it. I wouldn't expect her to understand a spirit being your teacher. Quite contrarily, she might believe clinically insane." Revan chuckled. "Have a pleasant conversation Harry," and proceeds to fade out of sight. Harry mutters something unintelligible before turning his attention back to Padmé.

"Umm, well, you see Padmé…"

"Stop stuttering and just say it Harry," Padmé commanded in a regal tone.

"I guess you could say I am training to be a Jedi." Harry decided to improvise his story about Revan pointing him towards this goal. "I had a teacher before coming to Naboo that gave me a bunch of stuff to start my training. Holocrons, or holographic chronicles, are what I study from and you've seen me meditating and all." He decided a short demonstration is the quickest way to show her. Lifting his hand up and pointing to the right, he concentrated and drew the force into him. The multiple boulders around him lifted off the ground, a couple meters high and began to rotate around him like planets around a star. She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. Harry allowed all the boulders to drop with a large thud. "I've been teaching myself for the past year or so. My teacher explained I'm not the traditional Jedi, and I am happy for it. Their lives seemed so constricting," Harry grimaces, "but hopefully, I can become decent enough to do some good in the world someday."

"Wow, that is amazing Harry!" The conversation between them soon continued on about what his training was like. He explained he meditates, physical activities like running, practices force techniques, and his lightsaber forms. Padmé queries about every possible detail she can come up with, and she was completely entranced by the topic. She had yet to meet a Jedi before, and even though Harry wasn't a formal one, it was still something new to be learned. Her child-like curiosity would not be satisfied without all the nitty gritty details. They conversed for hours, and Harry even showed her his home, the Ebon Hawk. It was in disrepair and couldn't fly anymore without repairs, but it had adequate power for environmental controls to be a proper home. Harry was surprised by how comfortable he felt sharing his life with this girl. He never really had a friend before to compare this experience with, so all he could do was thank circumstances and the force.

After countless hours, Padmé finally remembered why she had come out here for. "Oh! I almost forgot Harry. I was wondering if you wanted to visit my home and family for dinner tomorrow evening." She could not help the blush that encroached upon her face. "I told them I met a friend and they would be happy to meet you. Would you want to come?"

Padmé had on her brightest, hopeful smile. Harry did not want to let his friend down so he agreed immediately. They decided on a time where she would come pick him up to show him where she lived. They parted ways, both eagerly anticipating what the next day would bring them.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own star wars or Harry Potter. These are the property of Lucas and Rowling, and whatever I write is not for profit. Blah blah blah, copyright this, whatever. Moving on…

Summary: Hagrid has just introduced the idea of Harry being a wizard and strolling into the Leaky Cauldron. This is a possible scenario where Harry decided to shake Professor Quirrell's hand and Voldemort was already possessing Quirrell.

Author's note:  
>Response to nim istar: I'd like to thank you for pointing out the lack of detail in Harry's training. I have plans to incorporate more details into it. However, yes, I have been quite reluctant as of yet to fully delve into this area so far. I shall try to make an effort in future chapters to address this issue. I wanted to go into this a bit more during the time lapse until the beginning of TPM. But since you don't accept PMs, I wanted to ask, besides more details on what actually is involved in light saber forms, katas, and what not, or basically a more descriptive depiction of the scenario, meditating on the force, discussing Jedi codemantras and philosophies regarding everything, and practicing force manipulation powers (I still haven't decided what would be realistic to give Harry quite yet, I have some but any suggestions would be helpful), what else is there? I know he is lacking a true sparring partner as of yet in the story, I WILL address this in the future (post TPM), but what else might you suggest for regarding this detraction in this story? Thanks for the constructive feedback though, it was much appreciated.

Back to the boring ol' bits about how I don't own star wars or harry potter franchises, this is unbeta'd, expect to see many grammatical errors, but please forgive me, and leave comments, they are much appreciated. I wanted to apologize for the late chapter; I have been consumed with prepping for Pharmacy entrance exams which are less just 1 month away for me. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I have writing it as a distraction from studying. Without further ado…

The Unknown Apprentice

Chapter 4:

"I'd like to introduce you to my family Harry. This is my mother Jobal, father Ruwee, and my older sister Sola." Harry was feeling slightly awkward but proceeded to shake each of their hands. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my friend Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone. Thanks for inviting me into your home."

"It is no problem Harry. Ever since our daughter has mentioned you, we've eagerly been anticipating this," Jobal responded, while she gave Harry a wide smile. "I hope you are hungry. We will have dinner ready soon."

Padmé quickly grabbed Harry's hand dragged him into her home. She called out, "mom, I am going to give Harry a tour of the house. We will join you for dinner shortly." Harry just smiled nervously at the rest of her family while being dragged out.

As the two of them left the room, Sola gushed, "They look so cute together mom! No wonder we've seen so little of her this trip."

"I know sweetie. It looks like Padmé has made a new friend."

Ruwee responded with a simple nod. "I'm curious to find out more of the boy's background, but it certainly does seem that they get along." He leaves for his data pad to ready for a class he has to teach this upcoming year.

In another part of the house, Padmé excitedly brings Harry to a room. It has a balcony which overviewed the lake, a beautiful panorama that exemplified everything great about the Lake Country of Naboo. "This is my favorite room. I love coming here just to stand and enjoy the peace and quiet. It is so different than being in Theed."

"I can see why. This is just a marvelous view. I could meditate here for hours on end." Harry took a deep breath, and continued to stare out at the view. "Padmé, I wanted to request something. Could we keep my training a secret for now? I don't feel comfortable sharing that bit quite yet."

Padmé sighed in response. "Sure Harry. I don't like keeping things from my family, but I'll agree for now. But we can't keep it from them forever alright!"

"That's fine with me Padmé. Thanks for agreeing."

The dinner table was so overburdened with food, it almost seemed as if the table was concaving on itself. There was everything from fruit salad, a potato dish Harry couldn't recognize, pan fried fish, sliced loaf of bread, soup, and a roast of some kind. It was a meal fit for a king and beautifully set by Padmé's mother. Harry couldn't help but stare for a moment. He had never partaken in such a sumptuous feast before. The Dursleys only gave him morsels and he had been living on whatever he could gather in the wild. This sumptuous feast was beyond what he could imagine.

Quickly the family dived into the meal. Serving bowls were passed around and Harry couldn't help but to try everything. "Mrs. Nabierre, everything is so delicious. I've never had anything taste so great. Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"You're welcome Harry. Feel free to come over anytime. It's great to see someone enjoy my cooking so much." Jobal flashed Harry a warm smile. "I feel like my two girls never eat enough of my cooking. It's good that you are here to help with that."

"But mom, your idea of eating enough would leave us looking like Hutts," Sola countered. Padmé and Harry started giggling while Ruwee chuckled along in a warm baritone voice. Jobal simply harrumphed in protest but continued to pass around the pears for desert.

"So Harry, where do you live? I didn't know that there were any homes nearby," Ruwee asked politely.

"Well, I actually don't live in a home. I live on board a spaceship."

"Padmé has said that you live alone. What about your family?" Jobal inquired.

Harry looked down sheepishly at his plate. He had already formulated what to tell other people when asked about this earlier in anticipation of this dinner. A slight reddening had appeared on his cheeks but he proceeded to reply, "Well, my family never liked me much. My real parents had died when I was one. My aunt and her family raised me but they never really liked me all that much. There was an incident and I was separated from them when I found a mentor who taught me a lot of cool stuff like flying the ship." He glanced around to all their faces that were looking at him with either concern or sadness, but he continued on, "He was dying and we were on a remote planet with not much in the way of civilization. He gave me his ship and told me to head towards the Naboo. I landed here a year ago and been here ever since."

Tears were forming in all the female's eyes. "That's so sad Harry. It must have been so lonely living on your own," Sola remarked with a sniffle while wiping her eyes with a sleeve.

"Really it is okay, none of you have to worry. This country is so beautiful. I've thoroughly enjoyed staying in this area. Besides, I was always independent and being free from everything was quite good for me this year."

Jobal definitely disagreed with the statement but she knew it wasn't time to say anything. Her eyes and face clearly disagreed with the idea of a 12 year old living alone. However, she couldn't do anything now so she decided to do the next best thing. "Harry, it's so rare to see Padmé with a friend, she has a hard time making them."

"MOM!" Padmé shrieked in protest.

Jobal continued on ignoring her daughter's outburst. "It would be great if you would join us for dinners on a regular basis. My family knows I can't let anyone go hungry, especially since I know you are nearby," the girls chortled at this remark. "Regardless, I am sure Padmé would love having you around the house." Padmé was turning beet read while Sola was snickering over in her direction.

"That would be lovely Mrs. Nabierre."

The summer for Harry soon resided into the same daily routine that heavily involved the Nabierre family. In the morning, he would have a physical workout that involved many miles jogging. After a quick breakfast, he would meditate and discuss philosophy and knowledge regarding Jedi's traditions with Revan. Then it was practicing with the lightsaber, either practice droids deflecting shots at a low setting or moving through the fluid dances of different katas or forms. He would meet Padmé for lunch and head over to her house where they would do anything from watching holovids, just talking, or playing with Sola in the lake. It was quite a pleasurable schedule for Harry and he had never been happier in his life. He was building up a relationship with all of Padmé's family. Harry loved learning history from Ruwee. Revan only knew history up to his death and while he found it fascinating, it was nice to learn the 4000 years after his death that Padmé's father was able to teach. Sola was always good for a good laugh. Harry and Sola loved picking on Padmé, whether it is when they nudged her into the lake on a walk or when they teased her for her hair sticking up on one particular day. Jobal loved doting on Harry and made sure he was particularly well fed. This was especially true when Harry started coming over for lunch also. He was almost an official member of the household with how much time he spent with them. But soon, the end of this glorious summer was approaching. With only a week left before having to leave, an important decision was looming over the Nabierre family…

"Honey, what would you say to inviting Harry to live with us?" Jobal asked her husband.

"Hmm, I figure I won't be totally opposed to this. Is this what you really want dear?"

"Yes, I do. He is such a sweet boy with such great manners. He is here alone and I couldn't stand the thought of him without anybody for another year. Plus, he enjoys my cooking so much. He is so adorable!" Jobal gushed.

"Padmé certainly won't protest to your decision. I haven't seen her this carefree in years," Ruwee commented.

At this moment, they both heard the tinkling laughter of their daughter and chuckling of Harry as they both entered the house. Jobal rose up and proceeded to walk out the room but turned around before leaving. "Let me go get them. I think we should tell them now."

"Padmé, Harry, would both of you come with me? We need to talk to you."

The pair of them turned and raised an eyebrow. This wasn't normal behavior and they were suddenly wary of the situation. They cautiously entered the room where Padmé's parents were sitting, where Ruwee waved his hand at the love seat in front of him, motioning them to sit down. "Both of you can sit, we have something to tell you." He remarked. "I know that our time here in the Lake Country draw near a close. We will be going back to Theed, and Padmé you have school approaching just around the corner."

Instantly, Padmé's head drooped and she just stared into her hands. In the excitement of meeting Harry and getting to know him, she had completely forgotten. _I can't believe the summer is already gone. _She turned and looked at Harry, and she noticed the gleam in his green eyes had dimmed somewhat. _I don't want to leave him. He's my best friend…_

Jobal interrupted her thought process when she started speaking. "Harry, we have loved having your company over this summer. It was enjoyable for all of us to get to know you and we can clearly see that Padmé thinks the world of you. We both wanted to ask you a question. I know Harry that you have lived alone for the past year, and I also recognize that you have enjoyed the freedoms attached with it. But we were wondering when we left for Theed at the end of this week, if you wanted to come live with us?" Harry's jaw dropped to the floor and he was stunned by the offer. No adult besides Revan had ever shown him kindness to this extent. _Well, Revan doesn't count, he is dead, _Harry mused. Jobal steamed onwards while Harry was pondering the gravity of their offer, "We are not asking you because we don't believe you can take care of yourself. You have proven your ability to do so admirably… but it would be nice to have you around. We have enjoyed your company quite a bit, and you would be missed at our dinner table if you decide to stay."

Padmé was jumping up and down on the inside. _Ooo, Harry can come live with us! I won't lose my friend. This would be so great!_ All previous sadness had dissipated from her, and a bright sparkle had appeared in her brown eyes. She looked over at Harry imploringly, begging him to accept their offer. Harry just stared back into her eyes with a certain amount of shock present. _Please Harry, just tell them yes. Do it for me…_ Padmé tried to convey her thoughts telepathically.

With a hint of nervousness in his voice, Harry stuttered out, "Wow, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Nabierre. I don't know what to say. Are you sure about this? I wouldn't want to intrude…"

Ruwee chuckled at his daughter while she snapped her head towards Harry as if he had sprouted a second head. Padmé seemed so ecstatic about this possible option, and it brought joy to his heart to see her daughter like this. "Of course Harry. We would not have asked if we truly didn't want this. As you can see by looking at Padmé, our family is not opposed to this proposition."

Harry was nervous. He really wanted to accept, but he knew he had to be open with this family. It wasn't like he could train in secret if he was living with them. It would only be fair if he was as open with Padmé's family as they were with him. "I have something to share with you all. Padmé knows, but I haven't shared everything regarding what I am doing." He nervously shuffled his feet, trying to figure out how to propose the idea that he was training to be a Jedi. "Well, I guess you could say I am force sensitive." Harry proved his point when her raised his hand at the recliner off the side and brought it right next to him. Jobal gasped sharply while Ruwee took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry I haven't told you about this beforehand, but if you really want live with me, you must know the truth." Harry sucked in a breath and calmed his mind by letting his emotions go. He hoped that they wouldn't judge him too harshly for keeping this quiet. He noticed Padmé was looking sheepishly at her feet. She was a part of this secret too. "I've been training myself in the ways of the Force ever since I came to Naboo. It was what my teacher instructed me to do."

Ruwee and Jobal casted a quick look at each other; seemingly communicating what to do with this new information. "Thank you Harry for trusting us with this information. It seems to me that our daughter already knew about this." He glanced sideways at his daughter who was still not meeting her parent's eyes. "I do wonder how you are going about this task, but that isn't the important factor at the moment."

Jobal interrupted, "What we are trying to say is that even though you are training, we would still love for you to come live with us. The offer still stands Harry. Would you want to come back to Theed with us?"

Harry's vision moved from one set of eyes to another in his attempt to comprehend why they would be so generous with him. Even after he hid the most important aspect of his life, they were still willing to take him into their home. Simple words couldn't do justice to the feelings he was experiencing at the moment. With a single tear that was running down his cheeks, he simply nodded. Padmé yelped and tackled him with a ferocious hug while her parents stood up to join their daughter. From this moment on, Harry's life was irrevocably changed. For the first time in his life, he understood what it meant to be accepted by people who cared for him.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own star wars or Harry Potter. These are the property of Lucas and Rowling, and whatever I write is not for profit. Blah blah blah, copyright this, whatever. Moving on…

Summary: Hagrid has just introduced the idea of Harry being a wizard and strolling into the Leaky Cauldron. This is a possible scenario where Harry decided to shake Professor Quirrell's hand and Voldemort was already possessing Quirrell.

AN: I really didn't know how to go about writing this chapter. I wanted to cover the time period between the last chapter and the beginning of TPM, but wasn't sure how to go about it. Um, I hope this works out; I didn't have the patience to write this part chronologically so I bounced around to different time periods of their lives fast forwarding to the moment Padmé was elected. From that point on, it will follow linearly until the beginning of TPM. I hope you all enjoy, but I know this chapter doesn't work too smoothly. My next chapter will hopefully go smoother than this. However with less than a month to study for PCATs, my writing will slow down quite a bit. Excuse the poor grammar, shoddy sentences, and the disorganized style of this chapter. (side note, *** The Unknown Apprentice*** just indicates a skip in time)

I promise to have future training be more detailed. I plan on having it be much more descriptive when it comes to Harry practicing with actual people rather than practicing forms by himself (I just find it to be really boring, and no amount of interesting writing will change the fact that he was practicing alone, hence why I only briefly went into anything at all). I know that my ability to paint an image isn't great, but I hope you all continue to enjoy my story regardless of the quality. Please leave reviews and constructive feedback is ALWAYS appreciated. Without further ado…

The Unknown Apprentice

Chapter 5:

Harry stood in the midst of the crowds surrounded by the Nabierre family. They all looked on proudly at Padmé Nabierre, but who was now known as Queen Amidala of the Naboo, the leader of their planet. It had been 2 years since that fateful summer when Harry had first met Padmé, his dearest and closest friend. It has been exciting for Harry, and he could only look back upon the time with a note of fondness…

-Flashback-

When he first entered the Nabierre home in Theed, he was surprised by the modesty of it. It was large enough to house a number of people, but it was nowhere near as ostentatious as the house in Varykino. His pondering was interrupted by Jobal when she announced, "Well Harry, this is our home in Theed. We actually lived in a remote part of the mountainous regions of this country, but decided to move here to offer a better life for our daughters." She smiled kindly upon Sola and Padmé. "Make yourself at home, and I will get your bedroom ready for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Nabierre for inviting me into your home. I really do appreciate your family taking me in."

"Think nothing of it dear. In fact, since you are living with us now, you can dispense with the formalities. Please just call me Jobal," she responded airily.

"You can call me Ruwee, but I know that you are a respectful lad. If you need to call me something besides my first name, call me Professor Nabierre. I much prefer that title than the mister. It makes me sound austere," he turned to his daughters and wife, "wouldn't you all agree?" He smirked at his family.

Padmé and Sola giggled while Jobal looked at her husband as if he was a hopeless case.

"Harry, we'll show you out back. It'll be a great place for you to practice," Padmé informed Harry and turned around heading to the back yard. Sola grabbed Harry's arm and followed after her sister.

Sola called out, "We will be back by dinner time mother. We are just going to show Harry around."

When the three of them reached the back of the house, Harry couldn't help but gasp. All around, there were dense forests that covered the sky with the foliage. There was a small, dirt pathway that seemed to lead towards the dense vegetation. He also noticed the cliffs that were present as a backdrop. _This is brilliant. It is almost as marvelous as the Lake Country. I can definitely find a place that is hidden within that forest. I wonder what Revan will show me next…_

********************The Unknown Apprentice********************

"Harry, let me explain the codes of both the Jedi and the Sith."

"Okay Revan. But haven't you already talked to me about them. I know the Jedi code, and I think I can recall the Sith one, but you've always told me that it was dangerous to follow it."

"You were young Harry," an exasperated Revan stated, "you needed a foundation in learning to control your emotions. I admit though that you were exceptional at controlling yourself when I first met you. Your emotions truly did not rule you, and now I believe we advance further into the possibilities of the force. Now tell me again, what are the codes?"

Harry took a deep breath and glanced at Revan before continuing. _I don't get why we are going over this again, but I guess it can't hurt._ Harry chanted the familiar Jedi code that Revan had instilled in him when they first started training:

"There is no emotion, there is peace.  
>There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.<br>There is no passion, there is serenity.  
>There is no chaos, there is harmony.<br>There is no death, there is the Force."

"Correct, Harry. However, this is the standard code that Jedi taught to their members when I was one. Let me recite the Sith code for you:

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
>Through passion, I gain strength.<br>Through strength, I gain power.  
>Through power, I gain victory.<br>Through victory, my chains are broken.  
>The Force shall set me free.<p>

As you can probably observe, it is the complete opposite of the Jedi code. There are inconsistencies in both codes. One cannot deny the existence of everything stated in the Jedi code. Emotion, ignorance, passion, chaos, and death are a natural part of life and can be witnessed every day. With the Sith's mantra, there is the fact that it is completely antagonistic to the Jedi code." Harry simply nodded in response. He knew that this was going to be an important discussion. Most of Revan's instruction has been short and succinct. He could not recall the last time a lesson was this verbose. "I will not lie to you Harry. Through the dark side, one can draw upon powers that cannot be accessed through the light. There is power with this side of the force. The problem lies in the fact that it is so invasive, so seductive, and so corruptive that one can be susceptible to completely falling to the dark side and losing all traces of empathy, compassion, and humanity." Revan released a long sigh and he thought of his own actions. He had fallen in a noble attempt to save the galaxy. By the end of the conflict, he had the blood of countless billions of lives on his hands. "I had fallen once, and it was only through sheer luck I was able to return from that experience, but before I did, it had cost the galaxy too much."

"When was this Revan?"

"It isn't important at the moment. The point I wanted to come upon before digressing was that there is an alternate code to live by. It is the code I adopted after returning from the chasms of the dark side.

There is emotion, yet there is peace.  
>There is ignorance, yet there is knowledge.<br>There is passion, yet there is serenity.  
>There is chaos, yet there is harmony.<br>There is death, yet there is the Force.

It acknowledges the existence of everything the Jedi denies, but at the same time, you embrace all aspects of life without letting it control you. This is the main difference is the code I lived by. You must embrace and accept the reality around you, just don't let it rule you. It was how I faced Bastilla Shan on the Star Forge, and how I was able to defeat Malak."

"How do you accomplish this? I'm not sure how I would go about following this. I have a hard enough time following the first code you set out for me."

"The crux of the matter Harry is that you are already adept at this I believe. The method in which you handle your situations that comes your way is astonishing. When I first approached you, I never believed that someone would take in the situation so quickly. Here you were, merely 11 years old thrown into a new galaxy, and you adapted so quickly to a situation where a ghost was your only mentor. The emotional control you have is beyond most people twice your age."

Harry blushed upon the praise of his teacher. "I had to learn how to control outbursts. My… family… they would not tolerate any nonsense from me. I had to learn to hold back my emotions and let them go. It just wasn't worth it otherwise."

"That is quite admirable to say the least. I am happy to say that you will never have to see them again." Revan shivered when he thought about the unabridged life story that Harry had related to him. To think that there were family members that would treat a child, someone related to them by blood like that. It certainly wasn't something he could fathom. Even a Hutt treated their slaves better than what Harry received under the care of his 'family'. "But now that you are interacting with the Nabierre family, you cannot deny that you are facing emotions and situations that are different. You feel a sense of duty to the family; you care for them also. This is the best time to learn the code I followed in life."

********************The Unknown Apprentice********************

Padmé and Harry had decided to do a bit of volunteering. They didn't have time to join the Refugee Relief Movement program on Onderan for displaced children, but instead they helped out at the merchant city of Keren, providing necessary medical and food supplies to the poor. It was a rainy day, and the pair of them was dressed in ponchos. Sola had gone back to the supply tent to get more supplies. Needy children and downtrodden families passed through their tented station to pick up packages of much needed supplies such as fresh water, basic medicine, and much needed rations.

Even though Padmé was busy as an Apprentice Legislator, they both made time to work together for the good of the less fortunate. Her family had instilled a sense of duty in Harry that he had taken up with gusto. It brought delight to Padmé's heart that her best friend was someone who shared her passion and future for bettering the downtrodden populations. She had found out in discussions with him that he was a strong proponent in helping children in abusive environments. She had learned from Harry that the family he had lived with wasn't very caring people, but he refused to go in-depth the level of animosity that existed between them. She observed the continuous drizzle that was coming down, and the pitter patter from the raindrops that continuously landed on the tent roof was never ending. She passed out another package to a family of three. They thanked the pair of them profusely. Harry was interacting with them, telling them it was no problem and they were glad to help out where they could. Padmé couldn't help herself when she released a sigh. _He really is the perfect gentleman. Good manners, friendly, and a good heart. I can't believe how everything has turned out in such a short time. Within a year, he has becoming my closest friend, and my most trusted confidant. It's a shame I don't see him as often as I did during the summer, but I really cherish times like these…_

Harry noticed that Padmé was lost in thought. He wondered what she was thinking about, but left her to ponder some more on whatever she was thinking of. The emotion that was on the surface of her mind was that of being content. She had grown a couple inches to an unimpressive height that was a little over 5 feet. Sola and he loved teasing her about it, but she was adamant that she still had growing left. Harry accessed the force as he waited there with nothing to do. The people they were helping had trickled and the day seemed to be drawing to a close.

His life had changed drastically after he moved in with the Nabierre family. Padmé and Sola were busy with their academics and other activities such as politics for the former case. Harry still had training in the Force with Revan that was ongoing, but with the support of Jobal and Ruwee, he was entered into an engineering program. It taught him how to work on ships, electronics, and other pieces of technology that was used. This would be helpful if he ever decided to embark upon the project of restoring the Ebon Hawk, his teacher's former ship. Even after he had observed the sleek, modern ships of the Naboo, which included starfighters and royal transports, he still believed that the Ebon Hawk was better in all ways. There was a presence about the first ship he had ever seen that drew his attention like a moth to a flame. _I guess I need to figure out how to pay for possible repairs. It's going to cost me a lot in parts and time repairing it. Hmm, wonder what kind of job would pay enough for me to start that. _His musings were interrupted when Padmé called out to him.

"Harry, I see Sola and some of the other volunteers. I think we are calling it a day. Would you grab the case so we can start packing all this stuff away?"

"Sure Padmé. Once we are done here, are we going to head straight home, or eat somewhere first before leaving?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure Sola will allow us to hear her opinion when it comes to that time." Padmé conveyed Harry a mischievous smirk. Harry chuckled at the look. They both knew how outspoken Sola was, and since she was the oldest of the trio, they followed where she lead.

"Hey Harry, hi Padmé. Let us hurry up and finish packing this station up. There is a great restaurant that serves seafood from Lamaredd. We have got to try this place! I've already made reservations so hurry up!" Sola quickly turned and skipped towards the transport that would take them back to the warehouse.

"See, just like I said," Padmé smiled widely while Harry just shook his head at the predictable nature of Sola.

********************The Unknown Apprentice********************

"OUCH! Since when the kriffing hell was that table there?" Sola demanded as she hobbled on one foot and rubbed the foot she had just stubbed.

"Shh, be quiet Sola," Padmé whispered to her sister. "We don't want to be caught. I don't get how you missed that table. It's been there all our life. I don't get how clumsy you can be in your own house."

Harry, Padmé and Sola were currently sneaking into the kitchen to cook the parent's breakfast. Well, Harry at least was going to cook breakfast. Sola and Padmé were helpless in the kitchen, but they vowed to be there for at least emotional support. It was Jobal and Ruwee's 20th wedding anniversary, and the teenagers wanted to make it was special. The night before, Sola had sneaked out to buy all the ingredients for a grand breakfast that Harry had detailed out for her. The group of them entered the kitchen and noticed the chronometer read 0500.

"Okay team," Harry announced, "we only have about two hours to get everything done. Padmé, you are in charge of washing the fruit, and after that, you can beat a bunch of eggs in a bowl. Sola, you are in charge of prepping the Roba belly meat into slices. I'll be prepping the omelet ingredients."

They had all split up to complete their assigned duties. They worked efficiently and silently; the three of them wanted to give their caretakers a welcome morning on such a special day for them. Harry had even prepared homemade bread the day before; it had been rising in secret in a cupboard. _Okay, fresh bread, fruits, and jams. I'll have the cheese, mushroom and spinach omelet and slices of ham from that Roba meat. We have caf and muja juice. I think that is pretty much everything, now I just have to cook it all… _He glanced over at Padmé who was cursing at the egg she was trying to crack. The shell had shattered and it had all fell into the egg mixture, and she was dutifully trying to fish out the pieces of shell with a spoon. _For being a girl, she sure doesn't know her way around a kitchen._ After he finished the train of thought, he was forced back to concentrate on the mushrooms and spinach that he was chopping mindlessly. This was all for Jobal and Ruwee; Harry was determined to ensure an amazing breakfast for them.

At 0700 hours, the anniversary couple had finally decided to wake up. When they had awoken, they smelled a wonderful mixture of aromas which emanated from their kitchen. Jobal was usually the one who worked the kitchen, so pure curiously gripped the pair of them and headed towards the kitchen to investigate. They stopped short at the dining table where their mouths simply gaped open. There on the dining table was the most elaborate breakfast the pair had seen in many years. In the middle was a bowl containing multiple citrus fruits, pears, and grapes. There was a plate which held a wide variety of jams and sliced bread that was just out of the oven; this was evident by the steam being released by it. Another plate held steaming ham that has been pan-fried. And on a plate in front of each seat, Harry was going around dropping an omelet of some sort for each member of the family. Padmé and Sola was bringing out the caf, muja juice, and a pitcher of water along with the cups. When the trio noticed the gaping couple standing there, they all turned and gave a wide smile.

"Mom, dad, happy anniversary!" Padmé and Sola exclaimed at the stunned couple.

"This is amazing you three. How did you manage this? I am sure that the last time either of you girls tried to cook, the house nearly burnt to the ground," Ruwee commented.

"Dad! It wasn't me that caused that fire. It was all Padmé! I at least know how to use a burner to fry an egg without engulfing the kitchen in flames," Sola pouted. Padmé face blushed a tomato red, but it had not stopped her from glaring at her sister.

"Harry was the one who cooked. We just helped out whichever way we could," Padmé honestly stated.

"I hope you enjoy your breakfast Jobal, Professor," Harry said with a smile. "The girls said it was your 20th anniversary today so we all wanted to do something special for you two. This was actually their idea, but I have seen Padmé try to make a grilled cheese sandwich before… and let's just say I decided my expertise should be provided for an ambitious plan as breakfast for you two." Harry gave Padmé a playful smile.

"What is this, a pick on Padmé day? Stop it all of you!" Padmé protested vehemently. This kind of treatment was something she would not tolerate. She turned to Harry and gave him a dangerous grin. _I am so getting Harry back for that comment. He thinks he can tease me? We will see who gets the last laugh!_

Harry knew that grin all too well. He was going to pay for teasing Padmé but couldn't help but think that it was all worth it. His thoughts were interrupted by Jobal who had finally come across words to say for the occasion. "Thank you, all of you. This is the sweetest thing to wake up to!" She gathered the three of them and gave them a massive hug. "Now why don't we all sit down and enjoy this wonderful breakfast that you all helped cook."

Without further ado, the family had sat themselves around the table. They doled out portions of the multiple items on their plates and soon began earnestly in consuming all the items on their plates.

"This is delicious Harry! The omelet is spectacular," Jobal praised. The two girls were too busy eating to comment.

"Honey, you should try the bread. Is this made from scratch Harry?" Ruwee asked Harry.

"Thank you for the compliments Jobal. I am glad you are enjoying your meal. And yes Professor, the bread is homemade. I prepped the bread yesterday so I could just stick it in the oven this morning."

Breakfast ended up being like their usual dinners; random conversations happened, jokes were exchanged, and a massive amount of food was consumed. By the time it was over, all members of the household had food coma, and were unwilling to move from their seats. "Oh my god, my stomach is about to burst!"

"Me too Padmé, but I just can't stop eating the ham," Sola chimed in.

"Harry, thank you for cooking us breakfast, it was quite a treat to wake up to," Jobal said, and Ruwee nodded to affirm his wife's statement.

"It was really no problem. I had a lot of help from Padmé and Sola, and we were all glad to do something to show our appreciation for you guys."

********************The Unknown Apprentice********************

The two of them were sitting in a grove of trees. The canopy provided protection from the raindrops that was slowly falling to the ground. Even though it was quite damp and wet, this would not stop the training session between Revan and Harry. At the moment, Revan was trying to help Harry work on his Force abilities.

"Harry, I need you to immerse yourself in the force. Reach out for it, let it flow through you. Once you are as one with it, I want you to

Harry, Sola and Padmé were swimming in a lake that was a little outside Theed. The first heat wave of summer had moved in, and swimming was their solution to solving the issue with the temperature. It was a magnificent site to behold. Tall trees surrounded the body of water, cliffs bordered the lake on one side, and a small waterfall drained into the lake. The water was crystal clear and the lake was a private haven for them. The trio had already set their towels and gear down and were standing by the water's edge testing the water temperature with their feet.

"It's perfectly cool, especially for this kind of weather," Padmé said. "Why don't you jump in Harry?"

Without further ado, Harry backed up a few steps, and then rushed towards the lake. He used the force to augment his jump and he was able to leap a good 20 feet into the lake before he crashed through the peaceful waters of the lake. The water rippled from the epicenter of his entry point but when he reached the surface, he noticed two smaller splashes closer to the shore which indicated that Padmé and Sola had both entered the waters.

"This feels so great!" Exclaimed Sola. "Just what the doctor ordered in this heat: perfectly cooled water."

The trio of them swam around the lake continuously for the next hour or so. Swimming was a great past time for them, and the aquatic nature of the Naboo provided so many chances for it. Even though they have done this activity multiple times, it never seemed to become old for them. Harry loved going underneath the waterfall and feel the water that tried to push him underneath the surface. Padmé and Sola were graceful swimmers who swam laps around the lake. There was a small cliff overhanging the lake, maybe 10 meters off the water. It was perfect for cliff jumping, and they took the opportunity to jump into the pristine waters. Laughter and talking was ever present and their small group was enjoying themselves immensely. Pretty soon though, their play had degenerated into a water fight.

"Ahh! I just inhaled water because of you!" Shrieked Sola. She was floating along on her back when Harry and Padmé had splashed her when she was least prepared. The two of them laughed uncontrollably. Sola soon retaliated by splashing them back and it was a back and forth battle from there. Harry decided he wasn't going to lose to either, and called upon the force. He created spheres of water unknown to either of the girls and floated it high above their heads. When both of them were least suspecting it, he released his control to create a torrential downpour of water upon their heads.

"AHH! Harry you're cheating!" Yelped Padmé. "Using the Force is not fair! You just wait mister."

Sola simply responded by swimming over to Harry and proceeded to dunk him underwater. "Serves you right you little punk," Sola exclaimed as she held him down for a good few seconds.

They have had a busy year and it was hard for all three of them to mingle like this. Sola was studying for civil engineering, Padmé was entrenched in her political aspirations, and Harry had just finished his course concerning mechanical engineering for spacecraft. A moment such as this was cherished by the three of them; three teenagers enjoyed each other's company immensely.

********************The Unknown Apprentice********************

"No Harry, your swing is off. The stance you are taking is slightly off balance when you move from the parry from an upward attack and switch to a downswing. Spread your stance a little wider so you have balance after your swing to move back into a defensive position." Revan was guiding Harry through the art of Soresu. "Although most of this form is defensive in nature, you must be able to quickly switch to offense at a moment's notice, but more importantly, be in a position to defend right away. Watch me." Revan performed the motions of the particular form he was trying to learn. "Pay attention to my footwork. You cannot allow yourself to be caught off balance in this form. The consequences are too dire if you do."

Harry obediently performed through the form once again. The way Revan mercilessly drove him to practice until perfect has aggravated him before, but he knew it was for the best. He had explained that without a proper sparring partner, there was only so much he could teach him. With that said, Revan had assured him that if nothing else, when Harry finally did get to practice against someone else, his movements would be fluid and second nature. _I hope this all pans out as Revan predicted. I just can't gauge how effective this training has been. _His mind brushed away the thoughts as he focused on another set of parries, stabs, and deflecting motions. Although how much he actually moved position wise was nowhere near as demanding as Niman, it required precision that he still hadn't fully grasped.

_He has come a long way. His movements are so much better than they were initially. If he continues to dedicate himself at this rate, his lightsaber forms will be a work of art. The movements are so efficient and smooth flowing. Even right now, it's almost like watching mercury moving in a pool. It's quite a shame that I am not able to spar with him. I would have enjoyed measuring his physical limits in combat. _Revan continued to observe while he debated with himself what form he wanted Harry to run through next.

********************The Unknown Apprentice********************

"Come on Harry. We are almost there! I want us to get there before the sun rises."

Harry had promised Padmé for her name-day that they would go see a sunset, just the two of them together. Although Harry was an early riser, there was a difference between getting up when the sun was out versus before it even rose. With the cycle of the sun on Naboo, it meant Harry had to get up at 0400, which wasn't something he relished. Blearily he wiped away the sleep from his eyes as he followed after his best friend. Padmé was almost skipping, and the energy she possessed in the wee hours of the morning was impressive. She had her hair back in a simple ponytail, a white and yellow sundress with a brown cloak over her. Her holocam was swinging around her neck. She was determined to take a perfect picture.

"Alright, the sun should be up really soon. You can already see the orange streaks coming up past the horizon." Padmé pointed out to the direction that the sun would rise in. "Thanks for coming out here with me Harry. I know it's kind of early, but I found this spot not too long ago and wanted it to share it with someone."

Harry smiled brightly at Padmé. "Padmé, it is your name-day. Why wouldn't I come out with you when you were so excited to show me this?" Padmé grinned widely back at Harry in response. "Plus, I'm sure this will make for a spectacular picture." They chatted for a bit about nonsense, while both eagerly waited for the sun to come out in full force.

"Oh! There it is!" Padmé squeaked at the magnificent view. From their position that was on top of a cliff higher than the trees, they observed above the forested canopy, the first edges of the sun rising above the horizon. In between the crevices of the mountain range that lay far away, the sun was sneaking up between the crevices. The orange glow immersed everything it contacted, and the warmth of the summer sun was invigorating.

_Wow, this is bloody brilliant. No wonder Padmé dragged me out of bet at this force forsaken hour._ The serenity and quiet of the morning air was interrupted by constant clicking from the holocam taking non-stop pictures. "Padmé, this is wonderful. Thanks for bringing me out here."

"You're welcome Harry," Padmé flashed Harry her widest and most sincere smile. "I'm glad you are enjoying this as much as I am."

Harry decided to partake in a quick meditation session. Sitting down upon a rock, he closed his eyes and accessed the living Force. It was so warm, so tangible at this moment. Besides the rays of energy that seemed to be endless coming from the sun, he noticed Padmé's force signature was also brightly shining away next to him. He couldn't help but smile and decided this was a perfect moment for this. He got up and went to the bag that contained breakfast, but also one more item he had sneaked within it. He had helped Jobal for the past month with chores that she normally does like Laundry, cooking breakfast or lunch, and anything else to earn some credits. In the Theed market, he had passed an item that he just had to buy for someone in particular.

"Padmé," Harry called out interrupting her picture taking session. She looked at Harry and waited for him to continue. "I wanted to thank you for being my first friend and my best friend." He fidgeted a little about what to say next, but decided simplicity was the best answer. "Happy name-day Padmé." He brought out the small wooden box from behind his back and handed it over to her. She dropped her holocam to take the container from him. "I saw this in Theed, and I just thought you might like having this."

Padmé opened the lid and let out a quiet gasp. Within the container was a dark leather bracelet with a brilliant violet crystal set in the center. "Harry…" Padmé whispered, "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," he beamed at her reaction, "well, you should put it on. It is made from Corusca gem according to the merchant." He watched her as she did so, and noticed how the violet contrasted with her pale skin. _It really does fit her. Thank the force she actually likes the bracelet. I could only imagine if she didn't._

"Thank you Harry, I don't know what else to say." She expressed herself the only way she could; she walked up to Harry and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you for being my friend." With the sunrise to their back, Padmé was hit with inspiration. She quickly nestled her holocam between some branches and set the timer for 30 seconds. "Harry, we are going to take a picture. Put on your biggest smile, I really want to be able to cherish this moment in the future." She dragged him over to have their picture taken with the sunrise as a backdrop. She had wrapped her arms around his waist with her cheek next to his. Harry could only do one thing, he wrapped one his arms around her shoulder and waited for the holocam to capture the moment.

********************The Unknown Apprentice********************

"The Force Harry, grasp it and centralize it in your legs," Revan barked. "No no, you aren't focusing hard enough. You can't afford to let go of the control while you are preparing to move. Now try again."

Revan was currently attempting to teach Harry to localize the force in specific limbs such as his legs and arms. Force Speed and Force Strength were essential powers Revan believed that he should adopt and learn. His repertoire already consisted of Force Cloak, telekinesis, and battle precognition, although the final one hasn't been tested adequately yet. Although Harry was still shaky with controlling how much power he applied to his Force Wave, Revan was continuously impressed by the dedication Harry held in improving himself. _He is so unlike me. _Revan pondered while he stroked his chin. _When I was his age and mastering all these techniques, I was very prideful. I knew I was better than the rest and an ego to boost. Harry on the other hand… _He was interrupted when Harry overshot his jump went through Revan's apparition.

"Whoops, Sorry Revan. I didn't mean to do that. I think I got the continual focus of the Force in my legs, but I'm still having the problem with how much I'm supposed to use." Harry sighed. _It always seems to be how much power I apply. I just don't have a good grasp of it. There is only so much Revan can guide me through verbally. _"I guess there's nothing else to do but keep practicing eh?" Harry continued applying the Force and jumping around to different areas he was targeting.

_His humble nature is what will keep him from falling to the dark side. I wonder if I should ever teach him some Sith techniques… There are some on the holocron, but is it safe? I feel the dark side encroaching upon the Force, steadily but surely taking overpowering the light. Harry must be ready, but he cannot afford to fall as I have. _Revan continued to dwell on the topic while Harry diligently practiced. _I wish I had a real body to show him some of these techniques; he would be able to learn so much quicker. _Harry had just accidently jumped into branches of a tree. He was covered in scratches, but he only showed minor irritation at the wounds. _He will be a force to be reckoned with in the future…_

********************The Unknown Apprentice********************

Harry's name-day was upon the Nabierre family. They had gathered together, and Jobal cooked an enormous chocolate covered cake. It was attacked by the females of the family due to the fact that they were all addicted to the sweet. The evening had reached the points of presents, the highlight for the family. Harry still wasn't used to receiving things from others, but he could genuinely express his gratitude. So much had changed for him. When he was living at his former home, the most he had ever received was some crackers for a present. He never had a cake up until this day that was just for him. Harry was struck by both sad and jubilant emotions at once. His life really had evolved for the better, and he was determined to enjoy the day that others had labored diligently for his happiness.

"Harry dear, me and Ruwee thought you might enjoy this." They handed over a simple envelope.

_I wonder what this could be_. Harry quickly opened it up and began read the content. It was a certificate for piloting lessons onboard small spacecraft. _Wow, this is incredible! If I learn how to pilot myself, I can do it without Revan having to watch my every move. _"Thank you, both of you. This is an incredibly thoughtful gift." Jobal glided over to give him a warm hug. Ruwee just smiled at him. He had become accustomed to having Harry around the house. It was nice to have someone who was as interested in history as he was. Even though Harry seemed to focus mainly on the Mandolarian Wars and the Jedi Civil War, it was interesting for them to discuss from differing viewpoints on the matter.

Sola walked over and messed up Harry's already disorganized hair. "This is for you Harry. I didn't know what you wanted so here is a bunch of chocolates."

Harry frowned and looked at Sola questioningly. "Thanks Sola." Both Harry and Sola knew that he didn't particularly care for chocolate. Sure he liked chocolate cake, but that was because it tasted better than white cake. If anything, Sola was the de facto chocolate addict within the household.

"You know Harry, with how much I bought you, I'm sure you couldn't finish it all by yourself. I'd be more than willing to help you polish off the box." Sola smirked mischievously at Harry.

"Ah, now I see. This gift just made ten times more sense now," Harry responded with a wide grin and a twinkle in his eye. "I knew there had to be some purpose behind these chocolates. I could just let Jobal and Padmé help me out instead of you Sola," Harry said jokingly.

"NO Harry! Aren't I your favorite friend? Why would you deny me the substance that keeps me alive?" Sola dramatically clutched her heart. "Such hurt, such malice, I would never have expected this kind of harm to my heart from sweet little Harry." Padmé, Ruwee and Jobal started laughing uproariously. The antics between the two were quite humorous and they often graced the dinner table with their humorous performances. "Anyway, that wasn't even my real gift. Here Harry, I'm sure you will enjoy this more than the chocolates."

Harry accepted the gift and realized it was another gift certificate. However, this was to the Alderaanian restaurant in downtown Theed called Little Aldera, it served classics such as Alderaan stew, Alderaanian ale, great seafood, and countless other dishes. It was actually Padmé's favorite restaurant. "Thanks Sola, this is much better than the chocolates."

"No problem Harry," Sola winked at Harry, "I'm sure you will find that quite _beneficial_."

At this point, Padmé had started tugging on Harry's shirt. "Harry, you're my best friend right?" Padmé had focused her stare directly into his eyes. She was unleashing her most deadly weapons, her puppy-dog eyes. Her eyes were open almost comically wide, but Harry just couldn't ever say no to her when she was pleading like this. "You will take me right? You know how much I love the smoothies and roasted Gorak they have there."

_She is just too adorable to ever say no to when she is like this_. "I don't know Padmé. I can eat double the amount if I go by myself." He cracked a smile over at her. "Plus, I haven't even received a gift from you yet. Isn't it customary for the name-day recipient to receive gifts from his best friend rather than give them out?" Harry asked her playfully.

Sola and Jobal were exchanging looks and grinning like hyenas. They could already see how close these two were, and they made no effort to hold back when they mercilessly teased the duo. However, they were content just to observe how this scenario panned out.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Here you go Harry." It was a holodisk and Padmé turned it on for him. "Remember on my name-day when we were taking pictures of the sunrise? Well, this is it. I just wanted you to have a reminder of it," Padmé fidgeted slightly. "I hope you like your gift Harry; I wasn't sure what to get you."

"This is wonderful. Thank you." _The picture really did capture that moment perfectly_ Harry surmised in his head. "I guess I will have to take you to Little Aldera." Padmé responded to Harry with a brilliant smile.

"Wow, that picture is just too adorable for words," Jobal remarked quietly to Sola.

"Oh I know mom. Look how cute they look hugging each other like that! Those two are attached at their hips; I can't see anything separating those two in the future."

********************The Unknown Apprentice********************

"There is some good news and some bad news Harry." Revan said simply. "Let me start with the good news. Your movements when practicing the Juyo are quite fluid. Your forms are progressing very well and I foresee you being able to test your skills in the near future." Harry nodded in acknowledgement. He has been working diligently on this newest form that Revan has shown him. Following the movements from the holocron and Revan himself as he demonstrated some of the movements he was shaky on, he was able to learn quickly. "Your force technique still lacks adequate control, and I have taught you to the best of my abilities in these circumstances. I am proud to say I have been your instructor for the past few years."

"Thank you," Harry stated simply. "I have appreciated having you as my teacher and mentor. Who knows where I would have been now had I stayed in my blasted home from before."

"You are welcome Harry. However, there is a darkness encroaching the planes of the Force." Revan turned his thoughts inwards while his eyes stared out blankly into the horizon. "It is becoming more difficult for me to approach you as a force ghost in this form. The dark side of the Force is causing hindrance to my access to it." Revan sighed in frustration. _He still needs my council as the future approaches. I can only hope what I have taught him will guide him on the right path._ "Harry, keep training in the ways of the Force and keep on the proven track you are following. Don't lose your humanity and try to avoid the mistakes I made. Let the Force guide your decisions and don't lose sight of what is important to you. That is the only advice I can give you right now, and since I am not sure when we can converse like this again, so until then… May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you too Revan. I promise to keep on this road you have guided me through so far. Thank you for everything you have done for me so far." Harry closed his eyes briefly and let go of the emotions that were in turmoil into the Force. "I hope I will see you sooner rather than later, but for now goodbye."

********************The Unknown Apprentice********************

The Naboo elections for Queen were coming to a close. Padmé Nabierre, or now known as Padmé Amidala, was pretty much a shoe-in for the position. She held a vast majority over the other candidates to rule the planet and she was ecstatic about the opportunity that had presented itself to her to effect some positive changes for her home. However, this was a bittersweet moment. She would no longer be living at home, but within the palace separated from her family. _Sacrifices need to be made for the good of Naboo._ She kept repeating herself. It still couldn't push back the sadness that was encroached upon her spirit. _Alone_. That is the word that stuck in her mind. There was no longer her family to run home to on a daily basis. Sola would no longer be there for her jovial company. But the worst part was the fact that Harry would no longer be there for her. She had grown so accustomed to having his company around whenever she was at home, it unsettled her not having access to her best friend.

She was watching the results of the votes that were coming in on the Holonet with her family and closest advisors. When it was announced that she won everyone in the room celebrated, cheered and whooped for the victory that Padmé had achieved. It was what she worked for her whole life. She had partaken in the Refugee Relief Movement, Legislative Youth Program, and Apprentice Legislature in order to achieve her political goals. Her family cried for her victory in joy, her advisors thanked her, and many messaged their congratulations, but all this reminded her how alone she would be in the coming months. Cut off from her support base, she would be alone in the palace and interact with political figures many years older than her. Sure she would have some handmaidens who were close to her age that could act as her confidante, but she wouldn't have Harry.

The celebrations were winding down and everyone had already left her home. She noticed that during the victory party, Harry wasn't as excited about the prospect of her becoming queen either. They had discussed before how she would be staying in the Palace if she were elected, but the fact had finally begun to sink in as reality for them. _I can't believe everything is changing so quickly. Here, I can be myself. Padmé Nabierre, daughter of Jobal and Ruwee, younger sister and favorite teasing target of Sola, and best friend of Harry Potter. Pretty soon I won't even be a Nabierre. Padmé Amidala, Queen of Naboo._ She exhaled deeply. _I won't have the freedom anymore to do what I want. Just walking alone through the forest will be denied to me. Everywhere I go, I will have to be guarded by my handmaidens and security officers…_

Padmé gasped. _That's it! _She screamed in her mind. Instantaneously, she had begun to run looking for one person in particular. She checked the bedroom, the living room, dining room, kitchen, and every nook and cranny she could think of indoors. She had asked Sola and her parents, but none of them knew where the person had gone to. _That leaves only one place…_ Padmé rushed outside, ran through the woods to the location where Harry had often come to meditate. When she reached the site, she noticed Harry sitting down, legs crossed, eyes closed, and breathing slow, deep breaths.

"Harry! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." She managed to gasp out. Padmé was bent over with her hands on her legs as she tried to catch her breath.

"Padmé, did you need something? I just came here to meditate on my own."

She raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Why'd you need to be out alone?"

"Oh just because you know?" Harry stood up and began shuffling his feet while he looked at his hands. "It's just… Well, soon you are going to be queen. I'm just a little sad that you won't be around as often as before. Do you think we will still keep each other company?"

Padmé was delighted that he felt this way and her eyes shined with mirth. _I'm glad that he feels the same as I do. I would miss him dearly._ "Harry, I wanted to ask you something." Harry finally stopped staring at his hands, and instead gazed into her eyes as she proceeded to form her query. "You see, I would miss your company dearly. I've grown accustomed to having my best friend around, and I can't imagine life without laughing or talking to you on a daily basis. So I was thinking, what would you say to become my personal bodyguard?"

Harry turned his gaze upon her. _Could this be possible? Me being her personal body guard…_

While Harry was lost in thought, Padmé began to blabber incessantly. "I know it's asking a lot of you and this would be a favor to me. Being a bodyguard isn't easy, and you would have to follow me around all day and have responsibilities. Since you are trained in the Force I know you are capable. I'm being quite selfish asking you this, but I just couldn't stand the fact that you wouldn't be there when I'm being queen. It's the only solution I could think of that would have you around and…"

Before Padmé could finish her thought, she was cut off by Harry as he pulled her into a hug. "Padmé, you are my best friend and I would hate to be apart from you. You aren't the only one that was dreading being alone after this, but you have come up with the perfect solution to a bloody nightmare of a situation." He straightened himself up and stood formally in front of her and bowed from the waist. "I would be honored to be your personal bodyguard Padmé. Being force trained, I know I could be a useful addition to your security." He smirked gleefully, a stark contrast to the proper acceptance speech he gave her. "Plus, I know you wouldn't be able to go a day without me. We all know who the brains are behind the two of us."

A hand was sent immediately to connect with Harry's shoulder, and a loud whack followed immediately after the action. Padmé glared at Harry but the amusement in her eyes betrayed her thoughts. "That would be me of course." She enveloped Harry in a hug. "Thank you Harry. You don't know how much this means to me."

-End Flashback-

So the reign of Queen Amidala of the Naboo had begun. For the first five months, she had become acquainted with the responsibilities of being queen, learned to cooperate with her government officials, and managed the country judiciously. And while Queen Amidala ruled with a fair handedness not observed in several ruling cycles, Harry Potter was at her side. He was more than just a bodyguard, but a trusted confidant, wise advisor, and most importantly, her best friend. She didn't feel isolated as queen even though she didn't have access to her family like when she lived at home: she had Harry. The fact that Harry is Force trained is kept a secret to all except her handmaidens and Captain Panaka.

Captain Panaka had taken upon himself to have Harry trained in all aspects of guarding the queen. He was a serious man who was dedicated to his mission. When Harry wasn't at Padmé's side, he was learning how to use blasters, pilot the small craft and J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship, and security protocols. Although he preferred his lightsaber to a blaster, he was proficient enough to get by. In actuality, Padmé was a better shot than him which she was quite smug about. However, he had to play the role as a normal bodyguard, not a lightsaber wielding Force user. His lightsaber was hidden in a pouch which resided in the inner side of his cloak. Padmé had provided Harry with a private room that was large enough for him to keep training with the Force. Revan's visits had become almost nonexistent ever since his last instruction. Harry was mainly instructing himself from the many holocrons and all the lessons he had already assimilated from Revan. He still preferred training in the forests of Naboo, and would make an effort to go to his old training grounds.

It was a peaceful and prosperous time during the first five months of Queen Amidala's reign. People were forgetting the corruption that mired the government under King Veruna's rule. The Queen was making decisions that would benefit the people rather than people that were favored by the King. However, this was not to last…

_Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlaying star systems is in dispute.  
>Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships, the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the small planet of Naboo.<br>While the congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, the Supreme Chancellor has secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict….._

(From The Phantom Menace)


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own star wars or Harry Potter. These are the property of Lucas and Rowling, and whatever I write is not for profit. Blah blah blah, copyright this, whatever. Moving on…

Summary: Hagrid has just introduced the idea of Harry being a wizard and strolling into the Leaky Cauldron. This is a possible scenario where Harry decided to shake Professor Quirrell's hand and Voldemort was already possessing Quirrell.

AN:

xman2999: I wanted to respond to your review but you don't accept PMs. Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala, a pairing that makes me shudder. When watching the movie, there was absolutely no chemistry between them. The lines were just horrible, and it was like nails on a chalkboard. But the worst part was that Padmé who is made out to be this incredibly intelligent, strong willed leader/woman was turned into whatever garbage she was when paired with Anakin. They spoke a handful of words during TPM. They hadn't seen each other in 10 years, and she probably didn't even think about him (she was in a serious relationship with Ian Largo or something according to wookiepedia before ATOC). These two characters had NOTHING in common. Padmé believed in democracy and duty, Anakin supported the idea of a dictator. She was willing to make sacrifices for the betterment of the people. Anakin gladly bashed his closest mentors, the Jedi as a whole, and willingly broke oaths to his duties. The only thing that could possibly tie them together was physical attraction, and I am SURE Padmé is smart enough to recognize that between love. The movie was horrendous at this relationship.

HOWEVER, the movie did portray one thing in particular very well: Anakin's full blown lust and obsession with Padmé Amidala. I believe this is the central tenant for why he turned to the Dark Side, and this story will DEFINTELY tie this factor in. How could I not address this conflict? It will be a real relationship versus an obsession based on lust and psychotic thoughts, good versus evil, and a character I like versus the character that single handedly ruined the Star Wars prequels. Sorry, I am digressing. The hatred I have for Hayden Christiensen as an actor, Anakin Skywalker as a character, and the script written by Lucas + others is almost irrational. The only thing I can promise you is some future Anakin bashing =)

I don't necessarily believe in soul mates and life bonds; in fanfiction, I believe they are the easy way out of building a relationship. Two people see each other and they are suddenly madly and truly in love to the depths of their souls? Readers are cheated out of a buildup of a relationship. Sure do that AFTER setting some sort of foundation… I hope I can write a buildup of their friendship/relationship between Padmé and Harry. I must remember to put in some disagreements they have, but their ability to work things out. Anakin severely lacked ANYTHING when it came to a solid foundation with Padmé. I can't remember any real dialogue between the two of them.

Inziladun: I find so few stories that manage to incorporate magic into a crossover fiction piece well. It certainly wouldn't work for Star Wars universe. It just clashes against the whole lightsaber and using the Force which made this franchise so awesome. I mean, I love Sword and Magic by bluminous8, but his original version of it… it made me cringe (the original version is on ficwad). Harry trying to teach the surviving Jedi magic… it was quite repulsive lol. Another thing I don't like about incorporating magic from HP is apparition. You can't bring in his whole magical repertoire w/out this skill, and it just doesn't make sense to have him able to do everything he was doing in 7th book of HP without the most important skill which rigs everything (teleporting is much too powerful of a skill). I don't know, I'm digressing. I appreciate the fact that you enjoyed my longing to separate the magic and Force between when I crossed over the two universes

The Unknown Apprentice

Chapter 6:

The Trade Federation had begun their blockade of Naboo. Hundreds of Federation battleship was orbiting the planet over a trade dispute. The Supreme Chancellor had dispatched ambassadors in the form of two Jedi to negotiate a peace between the two sides. Padmé was eagerly awaiting word from them, but to no avail. She was currently conversing with her advisors on what to do about the situation. They were worried that the ambassadors would fail in their task and the blockade would continue on. Naboo depended on imports for important products such as medical supplies. This had to be addressed quickly. She was about to contact Coruscant again when Captain Panaka rushed into the Council room. "Your Highness, the Trade Federation has destroyed all our transmission centers!"

"Is this true? Has this been confirmed Captain?" Sio Bibble asked.

"Yes sir, we have done multiple checks and the one outside Theed is a simple pile of rubble. We have accounts that the attack originated from Trade Federation fighter-bombers," Panaka responded.

"A communication disruption on this magnitude can only be a prelude to one thing: invasion." The governor stated. "We must move to protect our people your Highness."

"I will not condone a course of action that might escalate this conflict," stated Padmé regally.

"Regardless, our security forces could not defend against a full blown invasion. We should implement security protocols to protect vital assets for our government to keep functioning," Panaka said while giving Padmé a knowing look. She nodded in response and gave out orders for the leaders to disperse to their duties. She was followed by Harry and Panaka toward her chambers.

"Padmé, they are invading. I can sense malicious intent behind the Trade Federation actions. Not to mention, we have accounts of them attacking the Naboo. We don't have the forces to fight off such a large military force," Harry informed his best friend.

"I agree your Highness. If this is a full scale invasion, we need help from the Supreme Chancellor in resolving this situation. However, we must implement security protocols. I have alerted Sabé already to get ready for the switch."

Padmé was fuming inside. _Why are they breaking the peace? What has the Naboo done to them? Just because we didn't want to be ripped off in our trade agreement signed by that horrible King before me… Have I started a war? Will I be the one to bring destruction upon the Naboo within a year of my reign? _"Very well, but I don't know what we can do. You said yourself Captain that we cannot contact Coruscant."

"Padmé, we have to leave the planet as quick as we can. You have to demand the Senate for aid from other planets. We can't deal with something this large by ourselves," Harry pleaded with her. He knew that she wouldn't want to leave the people to an invasion force. She was stubborn as a bull sometimes, but it was simply too dangerous to stay on the planet.

"I refuse to leave my people! I can't abandon them in their time of need!"

"What do you expect to accomplish staying on the planet besides dying pointlessly?" Harry snapped back. "You have to take actions that would benefit the planet as whole; you have to look at things as a bigger picture. Sure you might be able to save some people here and there by staying here, but overall? The planet will still be under the control of the Trade Federation. We need outside help and you are the best person to get it!"

Padmé visibly deflated. She knew Harry was right about this, but it left such a sour taste in her mouth. She nodded in agreement with heavy reluctance. She was determined to control her emotions though. She would not show weakness as queen when her people needed it the most. She brought up her head bravely and strode forward to meet Sabé. It was decided; she would leave Naboo to gain aid from the Republic. Now it was up to them to safely accomplish this vital mission for the sake of her planet.

Padmé and Sabé had switched roles, and with the anonymity of being a simple handmaiden that added a layer of protection to the true Queen of Naboo, the group headed out of the castle. A small patrol of droids appeared, but Harry instantly leapt into actions. He was soaring through the air at speeds that could only be achieved through the use of the Force when his lightsaber ignited. The deep, violet hue of his blade was instantly in motion, sweeping horizontally and slicing the droids.

_Wow, Harry is amazing. Thank the Force that he chose to be my bodyguard_, Padmé thought. She had no time to continue her thought process; the situation demanded all of her attention. She flashed a quick smile to Harry and nodded in thanks as they continued on towards the hangars.

Harry deactivated the blade and walked with the group. As they were moving underneath a walkway when three figures leapt off it to land amongst them. Well, to be accurate, it was actually two who jumped and one who was caught in the rafters before he plummeted to the ground without a hint of grace. Padmé immediately recognized two of them as Jedi Knights by the attire they were wearing. She noticed the unlucky fellow who fell was a Gungan. _I wonder how he ended up in the company of the Jedi…_ The two groups were staring at each other. She was tense and she could certainly tell Harry was too.

"Are you Queen Amidala of the Naboo?" the taller Jedi with long hair queried Sabé who he presumed was the queen.

Sabé hesitated slightly before she responded, "Who are you?"

"Ambassadors of the Supreme Chancellor," the older Jedi inclined his head slightly, "we seek an audience with you, Your Highness."

Harry noticed the lightsabers that were attached to their belts. He was taking a measure of them through the Force as subtlety as he could. However, that proved futile when the younger Jedi noticed and immediately turned his gaze toward him and put a hand on the hilt of his weapon. _Drats, I knew that wasn't a good idea. _Padmé was staring at the two of them; slightly worried about how the Jedi would respond to Harry if they knew he was trained like them. They were stuck trying to figure each other out when the older Jedi continued to speak.

"Your Highness, I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my companion Obi-Wan Kenobi. We are Jedi Knights as well as ambassadors for the supreme chancellor."

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador," Sio Bibble observed distastefully.

A sour face appeared on Qui-Gon. "The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the Republic.

"The communication has been knocked out by the Trade Federation. We cannot contact Coruscant from here," offered Captain Panaka.

"We were heading to the hangars before you three showed up. The plan was for some of us to seek aid from the Republic in person. Would you like to accompany us Master Jedi?" Harry asked. He was given an answer via a simple nod of acceptance.

While the group paced towards the hangar, they were ambushed by a group of droids that were patrolling to find the queen. The Jedi immediately leapt into action. Obi-Wan jumped into the midst of 4 droids, his blue lightsaber above his head. He slashed downward on the droid he landed in front of and split it in half in one clean swoop. He immediately ducked the plasma bolts from their weapons, and continued to make easy work of the droids. Qui-Gon was busy handling another group of droids. He used his lightsaber on the closest ones, but for the ones out of range, he simply brought up his hand and Force pushed a pair of them hard against a building wall. Harry was content to just sit and watch. He knew Obi-Wan, the younger Jedi already suspected him of being a Force user, and he didn't want questions to arise too early. However, this wasn't what the Force intended for him. Two droids that were unaccounted for began firing at the group while the Jedi were busy taking care of the others. A stray laser bolt was heading towards Padmé when Harry was forced into action. He jumped in front of her, and called his lightsaber to his hand through the Force, and ignited the blade instantly as he gripped the hilt. The violet saber was immediately parried left and right, and reflected all the bolts back towards the droids. Panaka also had begun to fire at the droids from his own blaster.

Once both droids were disabled the Jedi knights immediately faced Harry with their own lightsabers still blazing. "I knew it! You were probing me with the Force earlier. Who are you?" Obi-wan exclaimed in one long breath.

"I am most curious on this matter also. You hide your presence quite well young man," Qui-Gon added in.

Harry was saved from answering by Sabé. "He is bodyguard. His name is Harry Potter and has been with us from the beginning of my term." This was enough information to sate the Jedi's interest until they could reach safety. "Let us not dally here any longer. We must reach the transports with haste." Padmé squeezed Harry's hand as they continued walking. He immediately felt reassured. Padmé would always stand beside him, even in the face of a Jedi inquisition that was bound to come.

As the group reached the entrance to the hangar, it was Sio Babble who motioned the group to a stop. "It was decided that I would stay with those who are not leaving for Coruscant. They will have to maintain the Council of Governors in order to maintain some semblance of order."

"Be careful, Governor," the faux queen elegantly stated. "Thank you for serving my people. I will plead our case before the Senate." Only three of the handmaidens were chosen to go along with the queen, and Padmé hugged the ones that were staying. They were silently crying, but they understood the situation. Captain Panaka had chosen a select few of his guards to keep the governor and the handmaidens safe. There were many others that could join them that were under guard in the hangar.

"We need a pilot for the vessel," Panaka stated as he pointed to the group of people.

"I'll take care of it," Obi-Wan declared as he veered off towards the captives.

Qui-Gon turned to Sabé. "Don't stop for anything and enter the ship quickly." With the hilt of his lightsaber in his hand, he was approached by the droid sergeant.

"Where are you going?" The droid asked in a dull, monotone voice.

"Get out of the way. I am an ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I am taking these people to Coruscant." Qui-Gon stated in a firm voice.

"You're under arrest!" The droid stated, but immediately he was sliced in half by the Jedi Master. Harry Potter was by Padmé's side with his own saber ignited. He reflected bolts away from allies as he flanked the group that ran towards the ship. Obi-Wan was making mincemeat out of the battle droids guarding the captives. He turned two of them into scrap metal, and then used the Force to assist his jump to catch the other two on the other side of the group. The captives besides the pilot ran to meet the group that was staying on the planet, escorted by Obi-Wan to the entrance they had come from. Qui-Gon was destroying the straggling battle droids that had escaped their fate. Harry with his violet blade was on the ramp to the ship making sure nothing sneaked by either Jedi to board them.

"We have everyone, let us leave this planet," called Captain Panaka. Both Jedi ran towards the ship to enter, and immediately headed towards the cockpit, but before Obi-Wan entered, Harry noticed that he was placing Jar Jar in the cargo space. He spoke words of staying out of trouble for the Gungan which amused Harry.

In the cockpit, Panaka, the pilot, and both Jedis were doing their best to get past the array of Trade Federation ships. The J-327 Nubian Royal Starship was quick, but that would not insure they would make it past the blockade. But while those men handled making it safely into open space, Padmé and Harry were in the royal quarters. Padmé was hyperventilating. She had not want to leave her people, but it was the best way to save her people. Harry was standing by her and comforted her by rubbing her back in circles. "It's alright Padmé. The governor will serve the people well. He knows what he is doing, and he has the help of some of the handmaidens and the men we freed in that hangar. We have to stay strong and make sure we don't fail our end of the deal."

Padmé was still breathing hard, but she was calming down. Harry's words were soothing her soul of the guilt, but it would not all disappear. "Thanks Harry. I know it's the right thing, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Her handmaidens were giving the two their space while Sabé was waiting patiently. She knew these two were best friends and could comfort each other in ways that she wished that she could do for her queen. She and Padmé were friends, but nowhere near as close as Harry was. "Sabé, I guess you are going to continue being queen until we get to Coruscant. You've done great so far, and you handled the Jedi particularly well."

"Thank you milady. I knew we didn't have time to deal with their inquisition of Harry. I am sure that is to come sooner rather than later though."

Harry chuckled grimly. "Sabé, thanks for covering for me. I'll let you know how the upcoming conversation goes. I guess we should go check on the others?"

As the three of them walked towards the cockpit, they heard Ric Olie, the pilot, exclaim "Shield generators been hit!" On the display, everyone was watching the four astromech droids head out towards the damaged part of the wing. They were desperately working as fast as they could to bring the shields back up.

Obi-Wan commented "We're losing droids fast."

"If we can't get the shield generators fixed, we'll be sitting ducks!" Panaka added.

"Shields are gone," Olie stated while he fought with the controls over the ship. The lone astromech droid was still surviving in the heat of battle when it turned back towards the entrance into the ship. "Power's back!" Exclaimed Olie excitedly. "That little droid did it, bypassed the main power drive! Deflector's shields up at maximum."

Everyone released a sigh of relief. They had just survived running past the blockade in one piece. Qui-Gon had a strange look on his face that seemed to be pondering the miraculous situation while the rest of the inhabitants of the ship were smiling at their luck. Obi-Wan was stoic as always but now they had another issue to deal with. Olie told them that they did not have enough power to get them to Coruscant and the hyperdrive was leaking. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Panaka were trying to find an alternative route, so Harry, Padmé and Sabé left them to their work. They retreated to Royal Throne Room to deliberate their situation.

"If our hyperdrive is leaking, we will probably need a new one," he claimed.

"I wonder where we will end up landing." Padmé told the others. "We need to get to Coruscant quickly to deal with the matter. Aren't most of the planets around here under the control of the Trade Federation?"

"I guess it all depends on how much range we have left on this ship. I'm sure Panaka will make sure we are safe. Sabé, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure Harry. The bigger question is how are we even going to get the parts we need for this ship? It's not like we have much to trade with. We were sort of hurried when we left Naboo," she stated wryly. "Milady, what do you suggest we do?"

"We can only wait for now. We won't know until those in the cockpit decide where we are going. That reminds me Harry, when the Jedi confront you, what are you going to tell them? They are bound to ask who taught you everything. Can I be with you when they talk to you?"

"Hmm, I haven't really decided yet. I have an idea of what to tell them, but I don't think you can. We don't want them to know if you have a more important role than handmaiden. We have to make sure you are kept anonymous… I'm sure I can handle them." He flashed Padmé a wide smile. _I definitely can't tell them that a force ghost of Revan is the one who taught me. Besides the fact that he has been dead for 4000 years, and probably don't remember him, but the fact that a former Sith Lord was my instructor probably wouldn't go down too well with them…_

In the cockpit, the two Jedi were pouring over the star chart on the monitor. They knew they needed to find a place to repair and refuel their spaceship. Obi-Wan was the first to find something. "Here master. Tatooine… It's small, out of the way, poor… The Trade Federation has no presence there."

Panaka queried Obi-Wan, "How can you be sure?"

"It's controlled by the Hutts…" Qui-Gon answered simply.

"The Hutts? Are you mad Jedi? They are nothing but gangsters, and if her Highness is discovered…"

"It's risky, but there are no alternatives. The rest of the planets in range are controlled by the Trade Federation. If we landed on a system controlled by them, we would be captured instantly because they are looking for us," answered Obi-Wan with a logical reasoning. Even Panaka didn't seem to have a legitimate argument against it. It still didn't help change the fact that he hated the idea.

Later in the Throne Room…

Sabé was on the throne with Padmé, Harry, and a few handmaidens standing off to her side. Panaka, the astromech droid, and the two Jedis entered the room. "This is an extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives." The droid released a series of beeps and whistles.

"It is to be commended… what is it's number?" Sabé asked.

"R2-D2 your Highness."

"You have our thanks R2-D2. You have proven to be very loyal and resourceful. Padmé and Harry," Sabé called out. The two stepped forward to listen to Sabé. "Would you two clean up this droid the best as you can? It deserves our gratitude."

"Actually your Highness, we were wondering if we could have a private word with your bodyguard soon," interjected Qui-Gon.

Sabé arched an eyebrow in suspicion at the Jedi duo. "What might be the topic you wish to address my personal guard about Jedi master?"

"It is clear he has been Force trained. We were just wondering who taught him." Sabé looks over at Harry and then gives a nod in acceptance at the Jedi master. "Your Highness, we are heading for the remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant."

"Your Highness, Tatooine is a dangerous place controlled by gangsters called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this," Panaka informed Sabé.

"You must trust my judgment, Your Highness," Qui-Gon stated firmly.

Padmé and Harry turned to each other. They were thinking the exact same thing about this Jedi master: _Arrogant bastard_.

P.S.  
>Please check out my other story and leave me some feedback if it will work or not. I am writing a dark Obi-Wan story at the end of ROTS. He will slowly turn dark character wise, and I was wondering if I could possibly tie in a Obidala ship into it~<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own star wars or Harry Potter. These are the property of Lucas and Rowling, and whatever I write is not for profit. Blah blah blah, copyright this, whatever. Moving on…

Summary: Hagrid has just introduced the idea of Harry being a wizard and strolling into the Leaky Cauldron. This is a possible scenario where Harry decided to shake Professor Quirrell's hand and Voldemort was already possessing Quirrell.

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update! I have been in the midst of applying for pharmacy schools and this is the first time I could take a breather from the task. It didn't help that I have yet to find my notebook with all my writing and outline for this story, but I know it's somewhere around…

Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, but yeah, I will be busy up till the time I get accepted somewhere! I try to write on paper my ideas for this story that keeps evolving. I think I will feel freer to write once I get accepted somewhere.

Oh by the way, would anyone want to help me beta this story? I could do with someone looking over my writing. It would be much appreciated!

The Unknown Apprentice

Chapter 7:

"What happened in there Harry?" Padmé was alarmed at Harry's expression. Her warning signals were triggered particularly after Obi-Wan had come in apologizing for his Master's behavior while he dragged away a protesting Jar Jar. She was kicking herself for not accompanying Harry when he confronted the Jedi pair.

"It was nothing," he replied, but when she looked into his eyes and observed the emerald green swirling up a storm, it was evident something was irking him so.

"Please Harry. Just tell me what happened in there. It is obvious it has bothered you." Harry however continued to stonewall, just staring at her, but Padmé continued on regardless of his desires. "We've been friends for years, and we've talked about being open with each other. You can't just block me out when I can help you…"

"I'm just irritated Padmé. According to Qui-Gon, I am some dark Jedi."

"What? How could he say that about you? The only thing you have done is protect us in front of them."

"Like it matters to that ignorant old fool," Harry mumbled, "just because I didn't share every secret of my life, he has deemed me untrustworthy and evil."

"I knew I should have gone into that meeting with you!" She was fuming and Harry could almost see the steam coming off her ears. "I would have let that Qui-Gon have a piece of my mind!" She continued to rant against the Jedi master, but Harry's heart was warmed by her concern for him.

Slightly amused and out of desire to diffuse her agitation, Harry tried to change the subject. "I don't think that berating the Jedi would be favorable for hiding your identity as queen Padmé. Wouldn't make much sense for a simple handmaiden to put a Jedi Master in his place no?"

Padmé couldn't help herself as her face lightened and the corners of her mouth had twitched upwards. She tried to maintain a straight face, but failed when Harry began to grin like an idiot.

"Fine, don't take this situation seriously," she pouted. "Do you know much about where we are going? I don't know much about Tatooine."

"Hmm… I believe it's an outer rim planet run by the Hutts, at least the last time I checked." He noticed the curiosity beginning to exude from Padmé's sparkling eyes. "Padmé," Harry groaned, "the planet is not going to be a pleasant place." He paused for a second before continuing on, "I guess I won't be able to talk you out of this?"

The gleam in Padmé's eyes answered the question for him. She straightened herself in a proper manner, and stated officially, "This will provide a valuable experience for the Queen to learn how different planets govern their worlds."

Harry shook his head in exasperation. "Captain Panaka is really not going to like this. I guess it's time to go talk to him and Sabé."

********************The Unknown Apprentice********************

Qui-Gon Jinn along with R2-D2 and Jar Jar Binks were leaving the spaceship towards the city of Mos Espa, but before they could make even a 100 yards, they were interrupted by Captain Panaka who was running towards the group followed by Harry and Padmé. "The queen commands you to bring her handmaiden along with a bodyguard for her."

"No more commands from her Highness today, Captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant…"

"The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet," Panaka continued on.

"Thankfully for us, the queen has absolute authority 'Ambassador' Jinn. You do not have the authority to ignore a command from her Highness." Harry smirked at Padmé when he saw the lines tighten on his face. "Isn't it frustrating when you cannot overrule a sovereign monarch?"

Unbridled anger was palpable in the Jedi Master's eyes before it was pushed out through sheer discipline. He stared emotionlessly at the pair of them. "Well, keep close and follow me lead. Mos Espa is not the safest haven in the galaxy and we wouldn't want harm to befall on either of her Highness's subjects."

Padmé clasped Harry's arm as they trekked toward the port city. They whispered animatedly between each other the whole way into town. All they could see was miles of sand for hours, but soon afterwards saw the outskirts of the city. They noticed that all the structures were constructed in material that looked like adobe. Most of the buildings were at most two or three stories tall, but many were smaller and quite uniform in their design. However the thing that struck the pair the most was the racial diversity of its inhabitants. It was the strangest collection of creatures, ranging from humanoids to aliens who were green. Life on Naboo was quite different, where most of the population was humans. Qui-Gon was explaining facets of life on this planet to Padmé, but Harry tuned him out. He knew all the information already and was busy stretching his senses with the Force. He had a gut feeling that something was amiss, he just couldn't pinpoint what. Following the Jedi's lead, they soon strolled in a little junk shop that had huge piles of broken spaceships piled behind it.

The group entered the dingy junk shop and was greeted by a blue alien that was quite chubby. What was amazing was the fact that his tiny wings could keep him afloat. "Hi chuba da naga?" the Toydarian asked.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk? Peedenkel! Naba dee unko!"

"My droid here has a readout of what I need."

Harry stood by Padmé and observed the interaction between the Jedi and trader slightly interested. He knew that they had valuable materials to barter with, and from his knowledge, he knew Watto would be impervious to Jedi mind tricks. His thoughts were distracted when a disheveled boy runs in from the junk yard. He was a midget, reminding him of when he was still at Privet Drive. The boy that looked no older than 9 years old had a mop of sandy blonde hair and was dressed in dusty clothes that reminded him of a rundown robe. _It was still better than what I had to wear,_ Harry thought bitterly. _At least the clothes fit him_. He pushed the thoughts aside; he knew it did no good to dwell on a lost past.

"Coona tee-tocky malia?" Watto's voice conveyed his irritation to the kid.

"Mel tassa cho-passa…"

"Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. Me dwana no bata," Watto interrupted before the boy could even finish his sentence. "Soooo, let me take a thee out back. Maybe you'll find what you need."

Artoo and Qui-Gon had begun to follow Watto, but right before leaving Jar Jar, he takes the gizmo out of the curious alien's hand and puts it back. "Don't touch anything," the Jedi ordered firmly.

Jar Jar simply responded by sticking out his long tongue to mock the strict Jedi. Harry chuckled and whispered into Padmé's ears, "Don't think our friend is too fond of the Master Jedi." She couldn't stop the tiny giggle from being released.

The pair of them noticed the boy staring intently at Padmé. Harry raises an eyebrow at him when he caught his eye, but Padmé being the polite person she is, mustered up an amused smile.

"Are you an angel?" The boy questioned Padmé.

Harry snorted in amusement, only to be rewarded with a sharp jab from Padmé's elbow to his gut. She responded the only way she knew how to such an outlandish question, "What?"

"An angel," the boy continued adamantly. "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty, they make even the most hardened space pirate cry."

Padmé was bewildered for a moment. "I've never heard of angels," she gripped Harry's arm and continued on. "My name is Padmé and this is my best friend, Harry." Harry curtly nodded in response while Padmé pointed out their last companion, who was currently rummaging in the bins with random mechanical devices. "That's our companion Jar Jar Binks."

"My name is Anakin Skywalker."

"Well met Anakin," Harry greeted the boy and extended his hand to shake, and Anakin reciprocated the gesture.

"So what do you do here?" Padmé questioned.

"Watto owns me. I work on almost all of the machines here."

"You're a… slave?" Padmé asked horrified.

"I have a name, and it's Anakin, not slave!" He replied vehemently.

"She means no insult," Harry quickly stepped in. "We are not used to planets that tolerate slavery. The Republic banished the practice many years ago."

This was the moment when the Jedi master, the astromech droid, and the overweight floating alien entered the room. "We're leaving," the former announced. R2D2 beeped to confirm this, and the rest of the group soon made way towards the exit.

"I'm glad to have met you…" Padmé trailed off.

"Anakin Skywalker," Harry added before an uncomfortable silence took a longer foothold. They both waved their goodbyes and walked hand in hand outside the store.

"I'm glad to have met you too," Anakin called out to the retreating figures.

Watto was muttering and shaking his head at the people who wasted his time with money. "Ootmians! Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia," he complained about the strangers.

"La lova num botaffa."

"Fweepa niaga. Tolpa da bunky dunko."

Anakin yipped in glee and left the alien merchant to his own thoughts about the time wasters.


End file.
